


Ink Stains the Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, tattoo artist!Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlotte is a broken woman after the death of her brother. After almost getting hit by a bus she is rescued by a tattoo artist named Becky. For some reason it hurts a little less when Becky is around, and so Charlotte just keeps coming to hang out with her, chasing the relief from pain only Becky can provide.Some angst, okay a lot of angst. Lots of hurt and comfort.The tattoo parlor Charlynch au that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

The murky North Carolina skies seemed to remind Charlotte of just why she hated funerals. The blonde felt like she had her own personal storm cloud following her, as the skies seemed to open up and rain fell. Charlotte rolled her eyes skyward and let out a bitter laugh. 

"Okay, Reid you got me." She yelled out towards the heavens, as the rain fell on her. The water plastered her clothes and hair to her skin, but she didn't even care. She just stood there taking it, as her own burning tears mixed with the cool of the rain. 

Whatever deities were up there in the heavens she was cursing at them. She had drunk a lot at her brother's funeral and just took off walking or rather staggering away from the cemetery. This wasn't fair, Reid wasn't supposed to be dead, he was supposed to live a long time. He was supposed to be the cool uncle, the person Charlotte could call when she needed advice. 

She felt a hollowness in her soul, a hollowness that she wasn't sure she could ever fill again. "You weren't supposed to leave me." She yelled out, her voice cracking with emotion. "Reid, please...I need you, come back...send me a sign." She was pleading now, but it didn't appear like anything was happening.

The sky continued to downpour and Charlotte in her drunkness realized she should probably move. She was standing to close to the edge of the street she had been walking down. She realized she was downtown now, she could hear the hum of the busses and cars as she edged further into the city. 

A car drove past her, right through a puddle splashing her and thoroughly drenching her again. Charlotte was furious and tried to take off after it, running out into the street. It didn't matter what happened to her. The consequences of her actions didn't weigh in at the moment, she had lost her brother and it wasn't like the world was doing her any favors. 

"You better run, you bitch," Charlotte yelled, sloshing through the puddle in the middle of the street. 

Charlotte heard honking and turned, her eyes widening as she saw a bus coming straight towards her. In that brief few seconds, a sense of peace seemed to come over Charlotte. At least she would get to see Reid again. 

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the bus but it never came. 

What happened instead was somebody tackling Charlotte out of the way of the bus and back onto the sidewalk. Charlotte grunted as her body made contact with the sidewalk. The weight of the person landing on top of her knocked her breath away. 

Charlotte gasped in pain, her green eyes opening and meeting the very concerned brown eyes of her savior. Charlotte could feel a pain in her elbow and realized a couple of things. The first was that the stranger was still on top of her making it hard to breathe, two she wasn't dead and run over on the street, three her elbow really fucking hurt and was bleeding.

Charlotte tried to talk, but all she could do was give a grunt of pain. 

The red-haired, brown-eyed angel stared down at her in confusion. "What was that?" She asked, her heavy Irish accent taking Charlotte by surprise. 

"Get off of me," Charlotte said, lightly shoving the girl who had rescued her off of her. Charlotte took in some much-needed air and then laid her head back down on the sidewalk, trying to process what had happened. She almost died and she had been okay with it, that was what scared her more. 

"What the fuck were you doing in the road?" The savior stared at Charlotte long and hard making, the blonde feel breathless in a different way. "You almost died." The Irish girl chided. 

Charlotte slowly sat up, rubbing at her elbow which was still smarting. "A car splashed me on purpose, I was going to.." She trailed off, realizing how stupid that sounded. She didn't know what she would have done if she had caught up with the car. 

Her rescuer didn't look all that impressed but seemed to take notice that Charlotte was bleeding. "Your arm, come on I have a first aid kit in my shop." The girl said, pushing the hair out of her face so that she could get a better look at Charlotte.

A look of confusion filtered across the blonde's face. "I don't think I should go anywhere with you." The almost-dying incident had sobered her up a little bit, and she was a bit hesitant to go with some stranger. 

"Suit yourself." The redhead turned and walked away from Charlotte, walking back across the street and into a building across the street. 

Charlotte's eyes followed the girl until she disappeared into the building before she looked at the sign. "Straight Fire tattoos and piercings." She read the words aloud, wondering why some girl from a tattoo parlor had just saved her life. 

It took her a minute but Charlotte finally got to her feet. She felt around for her phone, knowing she could try to call her dad to have him come to pick her up. When she couldn't find it on her person, she glanced back out to the street to see the crushed remains of her phone. It appeared as though the stranger had managed to save her but not the phone. 

Swallowing her pride wasn't easy, she was a Flair, being arrogant was part of their DNA. Still, her elbow was bleeding, her phone was crushed and it was still pouring down rain. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but eventually, she made it across the street (safely and without any bus incidents).

Her hand hesitated on the door handle but the sound of thunder rolling in the distance made her open the door. Almost instantly she was greeted by a rush of warm air, the smell of cinnamon coming from a candle over in the corner and some light punk music playing overhead. 

She spotted her red-headed savior standing over by the cash register, she could see the hint of a smirk tugging at the other woman's features. It made Charlotte's insides burn, she didn't like for people to be able to read her like that. 

"Hey Red, can I use your phone? Mine kind of got crushed by a bus." Charlotte didn't know why, but she found herself walking closer to the girl. There was something about her, some sort of magnetic pull that Charlotte hadn't felt before. 

"The name is Becky, not Red. But you can use the phone." Becky said picking up the shop's cordless phone and handing it to Charlotte. 

"Mine's Charlotte." Taking the phone, she walked a few paces away and called her dad's phone. When he didn't pick up, she left him a message. "Hey dad, I am kind of stranded at a tattoo parlor, it's downtown. I almost got hit by a car, but I'm okay. I'm just gonna wait out the storm here and then see if I can find a way home." She gave the address to the tattoo parlor before hanging up the phone. 

Becky was watching her curiously. "Do you want a bandaid for your elbow?" It was clear that Becky had some questions for her but she wasn't going to ask simply because it wasn't her business. 

Charlotte nodded, shivering a little bit from the cold. She hadn't noticed just how uncomfortable it was to have her clothes sticking to her until she got into the warmth of Becky's shop. 

Becky seemed to notice Charlotte shivering and sighed softly. She walked over to the cabinet, Straight Fire Tattoos and Piercings had their own t-shirts and apparel so Becky grabbed a clean t-shirt and some sweatpants and threw them to Charlotte. "Your power suit is nice and all, but it's soaked through," Becky explained.

Charlotte caught the clothes and looked down at her outfit. She had worn a black for Reid's funeral except for her shirt which had been white. She realized that made her shirt see through. She was about to comment and call Becky out for staring at her when she realized that the red-head wasn't actually staring at her but looking for a band-aid to patch up her elbow. 

"Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Backroom, last door on the right," Becky called, still not looking at her. 

Charlotte quickly fled to the bathroom, changing out of her wet clothes and into the dry ones that she had been provided. It struck her as odd that someone would be so willing to risk their lives to save her and then offer her dry clothes. 

When Charlotte returned to the front part of the shop, Becky was waiting for her. "I got you some band-aids to put on your elbow and some disinfectant. You never know what kind of germs are out there." The Irish woman commented. She carefully placed the bandaids over Charlotte's elbows and then dropped a kiss to it. 

Charlotte looked confused and Becky just shrugged. "I've been told it helps it heal faster." 

"You just like unsterilized the band-aid with your germs." Charlotte protested, utterly confused and unsure about Becky. 

Becky let out a laugh that caused Charlotte's stomach to clench in a weird way. The girl seemed so carefree and Charlotte was jealous as hell, she hadn't laughed since she had found out about Reid. 

"I can give you a new band-aid if you want." Becky offered, taking in the sight of Charlotte in the new clothes. 

Charlotte just shook her head. "It's fine, maybe you're right and it'll heal faster." She let out a sigh and turned her attention past Becky to the shop window, not at all surprised to see that it was still raining outside. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Talk about what?" Charlotte asked, turning her attention back to Becky. She was feeling hallow again, her sadness rolling off of her in suffocating waves. 

Becky rolled up the sleeves of her own shirt, she'd have to change later but right now she was focused on the strange girl in front of her. She could tell Charlotte was sad, and she wanted to help fix it. "Why you look like somebody kicked your favorite dog." 

It was as if a dam broke and Charlotte began to cry again. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her strength giving out as she sank to her knees. Becky caught her though, gently guiding Charlotte down and just held her. It was strange to be holding somebody like this, while they broke apart but Becky could tell the girl just needed a hug. 

It seemed like ages as Charlotte just sobbed and broke apart against Becky's embrace. She had been trying so hard to keep it all together, to react the way people wanted her too, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't be as put together as everybody wanted her to be. 

"My brother." Charlotte finally managed to get the words out. Her brother was gone and he wasn't coming back. 

Becky just rubbed her back, trying to console the person she hardly knew. She could piece together the rest, the dark funeral clothes, the smell of alcohol that seemed permanently attached to the blonde. 

"I am sorry," Becky whispered, she knew it fixed nothing but she hoped that perhaps she could provide a little comfort. 

"I miss him so damn much." Charlotte finally pulled away, wiping her eyes from all the tears. She frowned when she realized she had left tear marks all over Becky's shirt. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

Becky let out a breathless chuckle. "Twice in one day Charlotte." She stood up and stripped off her wet t-shirt, leaving herself in a simple white tank top. Now that her arms were uncovered Charlotte could see all of the tattoos going up and down Becky's arms. 

On Becky's left arm was a mix-match of intricate gears and what looked like some seriously detailed steampunk styled designs. On Becky's right forearm was a tattoo of a girl with a wolf on top, surrounded by tall trees

"Whoa." Charlotte reached out to touch them but then hesitated and dropped her hand. 

Becky watched her with interest and shrugged. "You can touch." The Irish girl said, holding out her arms to Charlotte. 

Charlotte brushed her fingers over the ink, tracing it for a moment before she moved her hand back. "I'm sorry about crying on you, and I am sorry you had to save my life." 

Becky gave her a small smile. "I am not in the business of letting pretty girl's get crushed by buses. Besides I thought you were crazy for standing out in the rain."

"You were watching me?" Charlotte asked, a little bit surprised. 

"Couldn't take my eyes off of you." Becky teased before clearing her throat. "I am just glad you were okay Charlotte. I know you've probably had a really shitty week, so I am just glad I helped it from getting worse." 

Charlotte had never been good at emotions, had always tried to keep them locked down. She was thankful that Becky hadn't really pushed her to talk about it, she had just let her cry. It was almost a relief to just be able to let all of her emotions out and not be shamed for it. 

"So you're a tattoo artist?" The blonde asked, looking around. There didn't seem to be anybody else in the shop except for them. 

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, I actually co-own this shop with some friends of mine Sheamus and Cesaro." She explained, however, her friends were out for the day. Due to the storm, they hadn't thought many people would be venturing out. 

Charlotte nodded, walking over to the wall where some tattoo designs were still up. "If I wanted a tattoo, would you give me one?" 

"Yes, someday. But not today, you're still drunk and it's not good to get a tattoo while intoxicated. You'll regret it." Becky had a couple rules when it came to her clients and she refused to do tattoos on a drunk person. Even if Charlotte hadn't been drunk, she didn't think the girl was in the right frame of mind.

"I think I'll come back someday and get a tattoo for my brother. His death just doesn't seem real, I feel like somebody just spilled darkness over my life and I am drowning in it." Charlotte explained, a sad look on her face. 

"The thing about ink is that it stains the skin Charlotte, but you have a choice to decide if you want it to be permanent." Becky looked out the window where a car had pulled up. "I think your ride is here." 

Charlotte could see her dad standing outside of the car waiting for her, he looked just as miserable as she felt. "I think I'll be back. Thank you again, Becky... for saving my life and everything."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "I'd hope somebody would do the same for me if I needed something. Goodbye Charlotte." She watched her go and then sighed softly. 

She had been so worried earlier that she wouldn't get to Charlotte in time before the girl got hit. Becky couldn't explain it but it was like she had been given a boost of speed. She blamed it on adrenaline but perhaps it had been more than that. The second she had rescued Charlotte, she felt a sort of connection. 

It was a strange feeling of course, but she had a feeling that not perhaps in some way her and Charlotte's fates were intertwined somehow. Her eyes followed the tail lights of Charlotte's car until they were out of sight, she had a gut feeling she'd see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte returns to the tattoo parlor

Becky had done her best to put the blonde out of her mind, she was thinking that perhaps she had been wrong about her initial judgment. She was starting to doubt that she’d see the blonde again, it had been over two weeks now. 

It felt like life had returned to normal, so as usual Becky walked into her tattoo shop and waved at her co-workers. This little family was more than she could ever hope for, they were her family in a lot of ways. 

Sheamus and Cesaro her co-owners were like her elder brothers, they always looked out for her and had helped her when she was going through break-ups and hardships in life. Once they had opened Straight Fire Tattoos and Piercings, the trio had hired a girl named Asuka to be an artist for them. Asuka was not only great at graphic designs for events and around the shop, but she was actually a great tattoo artist. Their other tattoo artist was a girl named Ruby, in a lot of ways Ruby was their walking billboard for the kind of work that they did. 

What Becky really loved was the regulars that would come in for pieces done or just to hang out. Becky’s friend and little protege Paige would come in, Paige wanted to be an official piecer and someday a tattoo artist but she needed a lot of practice first. Then, of course, Ruby had her friends Sarah and Liv that would always stop by. 

Straight Fire Tattoos and Piercings was a refuge for a lot of people, a safe space for those that didn’t always fit in. That was why Becky loved it so much, this was her crew and she loved them all. 

The woman still couldn’t keep her mind from shifting back to Charlotte though, she wondered if Charlotte would fit in with her crew. The girl seemed just as lost and wayward as the rest of them. She had never seen anybody radiate pain the way Charlotte had, and Becky just wanted to take all of that pain away. 

"Hey Bex, I have a group coming in today. They all want matching friendship tattoos, think you could help me out? All it is is outlines of hearts." Sheamus called out to her, her fellow Irishman was giving her a pleading sort of look. 

"How many are in the group?" Becky asked it seemed simple enough depending on the design they all wanted. 

Sheamus shrugged his shoulders. "There is supposed to be three of them I think, the hearts they want are small, should only take us less than an hour probably to get them all done." He could tell by the grin on Becky's face that she was down. 

"Alright then, now that we got that settled, I have some paperwork to do." Sheamus nodded and looked at the clock. "The group will be here in about an hour, so I guess you can chill until then. Make sure Ruby isn't in the back fornicating on the break room couch with her girlfriends again." Sheamus let out a shudder, remembering the last time he had walked in on the trio.

Becky smirked a little bit, barely resisting the urge to tease her friend. "I'll go make sure." She promised, heading into the breakroom. She wouldn't tell Sheamus, but if the bruised lips of Ruby and the satisfied look of Liv Morgan who was cuddled into a beaming Sarah Logan was anything to go by, he had been correct. The trio had been having some fun. 

"Hello, ladies." Becky gave them a knowing look and just shook her head.   
\---

-Across Town-

"You aren't going to chicken out are you Charlotte? We've been planning these best friend tattoos for months." 

Charlotte clenched her jaw, her eyes lifting from the book she was reading to look her friend in the eyes. She loved Sasha most of the time, but god lately she just didn't have the patience. Sasha had always been blunt and normally Charlotte had thick skin but ever since Reid's death a month prior she had felt exposed and raw. 

"Sasha I said I would be there, and I am with you right now aren't I?" God the blonde was doing her best not to snap, but Sasha had been on her all day and it was grinding on her nerves. 

"Look, Char, I am just saying that you haven't been yourself lately. Normally you're all reliable but lately, you've been distant." Sasha folded her arms across her chest, giving Charlotte a rather testy look. 

"Why don't you lay off of Charlotte?" Nattie called, followed closely Sasha's girlfriend Bayley. Nattie rounded out their little group and Charlotte was thankful that her friend was there otherwise she'd be third wheeling the couple. 

As much as Charlotte was thankful for Sasha's friendship most of the time, she was thankful even more for Nattie who had suffered through a lot of loss and knew how to process the complex emotions that came with it. 

Sasha wasn't one to disobey Nattie and turned to talk with Bayley leaving Charlotte alone for the moment. Nattie gave Charlotte a sympathetic nudge and tilted her head as if to ask if Charlotte wanted to talk about it. 

"She just gets under my skin sometimes. She wants me to be over Reid's death already but I can't process grief at her speed." Charlotte knew so many people expected her to move on already but she was struggling and sad. The only one that seemed sympathetic at all was Nattie. 

Nattie pulled the younger girl into a hug. "She doesn't know how to express her bigger emotions, Sasha is difficult we all know this but in her own fucked up way she does love you. She has a lot of rough edges that Bayley is working on sanding down, I promise to buffer for you both for a little while." Nattie hated seeing her friends fight and she knew that Charlotte needed a little bit more protection right now while she was hurting. 

"I miss Reid, I feel like time is just dragging so slowly for me but that everybody else is in hyperspeed and moving on while I'm stuck in the past." Charlotte rested her chin on Nattie shoulder just trying to keep herself together. She could feel Nattie holding her and trying to offer soft words of encouragement. She thought back to the day of Reid's funeral and the tattoo artist who had saved her and let her cry. She wondered if she would ever see Becky again, she wondered more so if she would ever be okay again.

Charlotte didn't feel like she would be okay again, she felt like she had been run over by a bus emotionally. Still, she didn't want to let her friends down by not getting the tattoo. She would do what she did best, put up a facade and hope for the best.   
\---

That facade that Charlotte put up lasted all of ten seconds once she realized just what tattoo parlor her friends were taking her too. Of all the places in North Carolina and in the Queen City, Sasha had picked the exact one Becky worked at. 

"We're going here?" Charlotte asked a bit hesitantly, she wasn't sure if Becky would be in there or not. Here was her chance to see the girl who saved her life and she was apprehensive. Mostly because she hated showing weakness in front of anybody and she had shown a lot of weakness that day. 

Sasha gave her a bit of an annoyed looked. "Are you chickening out? What's wrong with this place, I booked the appointment already." 

Charlotte fought the urge to flinch at Sasha's tone, she was Charlotte Flair she didn't flinch for anybody. "I just haven't heard many reviews about this place. I am not chicken out, so you can put down the pitchfork." She didn't know why Sasha was up in her face so much lately. 

Bayley decided to step in between them and play peacekeeper. "Come on, why don't we go inside instead of arguing on the corner." She suggested, not wanting the situation to devolve into another argument. She pushed Sasha inside, giving Charlotte a sympathetic smile over her shoulder. 

"Have you been here before?" Nattie asked, taking Charlotte's elbow so they could walk in together. 

"Um yeah earlier in the month, after Reid's funeral I actually came in here to get out of the rain," Charlotte explained, not really wanting to tell Nattie about the near death by bus incident. 

Nattie nodded slowly. "Well hopefully they're good, I am only getting these matching four hearts for, you guys." Nattie murmured softly, she wasn't that fond of needles. 

Charlotte just chuckled and lightly squeezed Nattie's hand as she walked into the tattoo shop. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lighting of the shop, she saw a flash of red hair but it wasn't the person she was hoping to see. 

"Well hello, there ladies. I'm Sheamus, welcome to Straight Fire Tattoos and Piercings." The tall man greeted, giving the four woman a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to get our matching best friend tattoos, I made an appointment," Sasha explained, going into details that caused Charlotte to zone out. 

Charlotte was to busy looking around trying to spot the girl who had saved her. She didn't see Becky, but she could see a few other people around the shop getting tattoos and piercings. She was oddly fascinated by it all, wondering just what drew people in. It was warm in the room, but there was a heavy vibe that felt a lot like comfort. The more she looked around, the more she realized that Reid would have been right at home here. He would have loved the people and the music playing overhead. 

Moving to follow after the group, some of the artwork on the walls caught Charlotte's attention. She could see a woman with brightly colored green and pink hair coloring in a sketch pad over in the corner. Unable to help herself, she tried to sneak a peek at the drawing as the group passed by. 

The woman noticed her and gave a small smile and wave that Charlotte returned. She realized when she wasn't totally paying attention until Nattie forcefully elbowed her in the side, causing Charlotte to let out a little yelp.

Sheamus stopped mid-sentence and looked at her a bit confused. "Are you alright there lass?" 

Charlotte blushed and gave a small nod. "Yeah sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, wanting to smack Nattie's shoulder for making her look stupid. 

"Oh well I was saying that to make the process go faster, I am going to split you four up. I'll tattoo two of you and my fellow artist will tattoo the other two." Sheamus explained, before looking past them to Becky who had just arrived from the back. 

Charlotte turned to follow Sheamus' gaze and found her eyes glued to Becky. The red-haired vixen looked like a siren because Becky couldn't take her eyes off of the girl. The tattoos on Becky's arm seemed to pop out in contrast to her sleeveless white t-shirt that had the tattoo shop logo on the front. The shirt was form-fitting and Charlotte had to remind herself not to drool. She wasn't really into girls anyways, or at least that was what she kept trying to tell her self. 

Becky seemed to light up when she spotted Charlotte, a huge smile splitting her face. "Well, it seems that we meet again Charlotte."

"You know here?" Sasha asked, looking just as confused as the rest of Charlotte's buddies looked. 

"Yeah, I do. I met her like last month, she let me used the phone here after I got caught in the rain." Charlotte quickly explained, not wanting to have her friends asking any more questions. 

Becky seemed to grasp the concept that Charlotte didn't want to discuss their first meeting so she let it drop. "So I'll be doing tattoos on two of you." She explained, nodding to Sheamus who took both Bayley and Sasha with him over to his area of the shop. "I guess that leaves you two with me. I am Becky." She held out a hand to Nattie, trying to be polite. 

Nattie shook her hand and gave an apprehensive smile. "I'm Nattie. So I have a confession I am deathly afraid of needles, is it okay if Charlotte holds my hand while you do the tattoo?" 

Becky chuckled and gave a small nod. "So long as I can see what I am doing and she isn't in the way I think that'll be fine. So a friendship tattoo, have you ever gotten a tattoo before?" She wanted to get Nattie talking to calm her nerves but also so that she could check out Charlotte who hadn't stopped staring at her. It was a bit unnerving in the sense that Becky wasn't sure if Charlotte was checking her out or begging her not to say something embarrassing. 

After getting Nattie to choose where she wanted the tattoo, Becky settled in and began to tattoo the girl's hip. The design was simple, Sasha had been the one to pick it out and it was simply four interlocking heart outlines. As she tattooed Nattie first, she saw the girl squeezing Charlotte's hand rather hard. 

"So are you two an item?" Becky asked, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy in her chest. She wasn't even sure why she felt that way, it wasn't like she knew Charlotte really or had a claim to her, but she did feel like they had a moment. 

Nattie scrunched her brow together and rapidly shook her head. "Oh god no. Me and Char here, we go back a long time but not like that. We're just best friends." 

Charlotte gave a weak little laugh. "Nattie's straight as an arrow has a long time boyfriend." She explained, she was happy for Nattie to have that kind of love in her life. 

"And you, are you single?" The way that Becky asked it all nonchalantly, not even looking up from her work on Nattie's side, had Charlotte choking on air. 

The blonde was stunned into silence, just gaping at Becky who after a few seconds of awkward silence glanced at her with an amused smile. 

"Cat got your tongue there Charlotte?" Becky asked, a teasing tilt to her voice. 

Charlotte had never had somebody catch her so off guard like this, it felt like Becky was keeping her off her game and it made her feel nervous. She wasn't used to this sort of feeling with somebody. 

"Yeah I am single, not many people can handle the Queen," Charlotte answered, trying to act more brazen than she was.

"The Queen huh? Didn't know I was in the presence of royalty, I'll make sure to bow later your majesty." Becky retorted, chuckling softly as she returned the focus to Nattie who looked like a deer in the headlights. She was having fun teasing Charlotte a little, just to see her reaction and also Nattie's reaction.

"I feel like I am intruding, do you two need a minute?" Nattie asked, a nervous giggle escaping her. She had never seen somebody let alone a woman flirt so shamelessly with Charlotte, normally people were too intimidated to even try. 

Becky shook her head. "Oh trust me with this lass, I'd need more than a minute." 

Charlotte was blushed but for some reason the interaction had her feeling different than she had in over a month. Her thoughts weren't on missing Reid, they were focused instead on the girl she had met. 

Finally, it was Charlotte's turned to be tattooed and she held still trying not to shiver as Becky used an alcohol swab to clean her skin.

Becky wasn't even sure where this flirty side of her was coming from. All she knew is that it was hot as hell when the blonde blushed and she wanted to make her do it again. It was a pretty sight to see the sadness leave Charlotte's eyes even if only for a moment and Becky wanted to make sure it happened again.

Becky took her time as she tattooed Charlotte's side with the four little hearts. It wasn't her greatest work but it wasn't her worst either, it was a simple tattoo and not all that big. However once she was done, Charlotte seemed to like it. 

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was for my first tattoo," Charlotte commented, staring at it in the mirror. "Simple but a little tender."

"Need me to kiss it better?" Becky flirted, winking at her. 

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I think I'll manage. It was nice seeing you again." She said handing the cash to pay for the tattoo over to Sheamus who had just finished up with Sasha and Bayley. 

"Likewise Charlie." Becky grinned at her and then gave a nod to Nattie to be polite before heading to the back. 

Nattie barely waited until they were outside before prodding Charlotte's arm. "Why was that hot tattoo artist flirting with you and why didn't you get her number or give her yours." 

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, unsure about why she hadn't. "She's working and I don't want to be a creeper. She saved my life and gave me a tattoo. That really is all there is to the story, it's not a big deal." She insisted.

Nattie didn't look convinced but let the conversation drop for the moment at least. Charlotte was thankful for that, she didn't feel much like explaining herself to Nattie even if they were best friends. She wasn't sure she was ready to confess how dark and bleak things had been feeling since Reid's death. 

Back inside the tattoo parlor, Sheamus watched the girls leave and then walked into the back room to talk to Becky. "You were flirting pretty hard with that blonde lass, you like her?"

"She's pretty cute, but I don't think I'm her type. I was just trying to distract her from the pain." Becky hadn't wanted to watch Charlotte leave again, she had already watched her walk out of the shop once. The redhead didn't have the willpower to watch her walk out again. 

"Maybe that's why you're so popular, you flirt with all the customers," Sheamus commented. 

"Just the ladies, and really only just her. She seems like she could use the distraction." Becky shrugged her shoulders, hoping her friend would do them both a favor and just let it go. Sheamus had been trying to get her to go out on a date with somebody for the longest time. Becky was tired of him worry about her, she was happy being married to her job. People were complications most of the time, and she didn't really want to complicate her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you're a fan of the story or my writing, perhaps you would consider supporting my Ko-fi, and my writing endeavors. Only if you lovely people want to of course. Here's the link: ko-fi.com/becksthewolf
> 
> Anyways I want to thank all of your who left kudos and kind comments. You're always welcome to come to talk with me about this au at Krashlynpride on Tumblr. I love talking about headcanons and stories and am always up for new friends. 
> 
> Love you all and thanks for reading  
> -Becks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets another tattoo and her and Becky get a little closer

For the third time in two months, Charlotte found herself standing outside of the tattoo parlor. Her sister Megan had seen her tattoo and had somehow talked Charlotte into getting a matching tattoo of their own. It was strange really to be there again, Charlotte had done her best to put the flirtatious tattoo artist out of her mind. She was still processing through her grief and while Becky's flirting had been a nice distraction from the pain, there were other things she needed to focus on. 

Mainly the fact that her sister who was getting a divorce was moving in with her was what had commanded her attention lately. Charlotte and Reid had shared a place, but after his death, Megan had been staying with her and Charlotte realized she didn't want to live alone. Having to be in the apartment with all of Reid's belongings was hard enough. Megan had agreed to move in and they had carefully packaged up most of Reid's belongings. 

It was during one of their cleaning sessions that Megan had noticed Charlotte's new tattoo and asked her about it. The two sisters had commiserated about the shitty lucky they had with men and how losing Reid had seemed to open up a void in their lives. Charlotte had finally confessed that she had almost died the day of the funeral and how Becky had saved her. 

"A tattoo artist saved you and then later did your tattoo?" Megan had looked impressed but also worried about her sister. She didn't want to lose her too, she wanted to protect her from all of the pain. 

"Yeah, and the second time I saw her she kept flirting with me," Charlotte explained, unsure of why Becky's words had, had such an effect on her. 

Megan gave Charlotte a once over. "Maybe you should flirt with her back, there's nothing wrong with a little playful flirting and banter if you both are single." She encouraged. As Charlotte's older sister she knew when the girl was in pain, and when she needed something to distract her from real life issues. "I am not saying sleep with the girl, I am just saying maybe become friends with her. You can always use more friends." 

Charlotte thought about it and then shrugged. "I guess you're right." 

That was how they ended up back at Straight Fire Tattoos and Piercings, with Megan all too excited to be getting a tattoo. After the shitty luck, they had with love they had decided to get the quote from the Bible tattooed on their sides. 

Charlotte was a bit disappointed when she didn't see Becky around but smiled when she saw Sheamus. "Hey." She greeted softly.

Sheamus smiled, amused to see the blonde girl back in his shop. "Hey Lass, you got the ink itch again?" He sounded amused, giving her a look that Charlotte swore was one of interest. "Beck isn't in until later so if you want to wait, I am sure she'd be willing to fit you in her schedule."

"No, no it's okay. I am willing to have somebody else do it." Charlotte said quickly, cringing internally at how that sounded. 

Sheamus watched her and then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright um, well Asuka is drawing right now so that leaves Paige or Ruby, pick your poison." He said nodding to each one in turn. 

"Ohh I like that one," Megan whispered, pointing to Ruby who was in the middle of wiping down her workstation and making sure it was sanitized.

"I guess that leaves me, Paige." Charlotte walked over, introducing herself to Paige and explaining what she wanted in the tattoo. It was a simple quote, but the way she wanted the letters to curve around was important. 

Paige listened intently, making sure to draw it up the way Charlotte wanted. She took her time, Paige was still training in a lot of way as an apprentice so of course, Sheamus was going to be watching to make sure that she did it the right way. 

"So have you done many tattoos?" Charlotte asked trying to be conversational. She knew the pain of getting the tattoo on her side would suck, but she was a tough cookie. 

Paige nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've done about two hundred different ones, practicing when I can. I appreciate you trusting me with yours. But Sheamus here won't let me fuck it up too bad." She was joking, of course, trying to ease the tension. 

"If I was you I would have waited for Becky, she has the steadiest and gentlest hand." Sheamus mused, giving Paige some shit just for the fun of it. They were all family and that was how they joked around. 

Charlotte closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else as Paige began tattooing her side. "Becky is pretty nice, the two times I've met her before." 

"She saved your life the first time, or so I've heard." Sheamus knew Becky had a good heart, he also knew that she was a sucker for the girl. Becky and Sheamus had gotten drunk a few nights prior and she had talked about how badly she felt drawn to Charlotte but was trying to let it go because she didn't think Charlotte would want anything to do with her. 

"Yeah, she saved me from getting hit by a bus. I guess I owe her a drink for that one, it was the day of my brother's funeral." Charlotte sighed softly, trying not to move too much. 

Paige, however, stopped tattooing for a moment. "You lost your brother? I lost one of my brothers too." She rolled up her sleeve, to show Charlotte her tattoo in memory of the brother she had lost. "It's a sort of indescribable pain."

Charlotte wanted to cry but managed to choke it back. "Yeah, it is." She mused, sadness rolling off of her in waves again. 

"Do you need to stop for a few minutes? Maybe go splash some water on your face?" Paige asked, wanting to give Charlotte a few minutes to collect herself. 

Charlotte nodded and got up off the tattooing table and went to the restroom in the back, to splash some water on her face and collect herself. She was in there a couple minutes, when there was a knock on the door, standing in the doorway was a slightly out of breath and ruffled Becky. 

"I thought you weren't here?" Charlotte asked, confused as to why she was there. 

Becky held up a finger, still trying to catch her breath. "Live down the street...was sleeping... Sheamus called said you needed me." She did look a bit disheveled, a pair of shorts and a ripped band t-shirt that showed off her steampunk tattoo sleeve. 

Charlotte wanted to touch it again and stepped forward slowly tracing her fingers over the lines of the gears. She could tell that Becky was still tired but it touched her deeply that the girl had come running for her. "You came for me."

Becky tried to stifle a yawn. "Yeah, well Sheamus said you were sad and I can't bear to have sad girls in my shop." She was trying to play it off, but she could still feel the sadness radiating off of the blonde. 

"I miss my brother," Charlotte admitted, lifting up her shirt on the side to show Becky her half-finished tattoo.

"You cheating on me, love? Letting somebody else work on my canvas?" Becky joked, before growing serious. "Why don't I finish up your tattoo for you and then if you want to talk about it, we can." Becky offered, just wanting to take away the pain from the other woman.

Charlotte surged forward just hugging Becky tightly, she felt drawn to her. Being around Becky made the pain feel a little less excruciating. She couldn't pinpoint if it was the girl's accent, her aura, or just the way Becky willing wrapped her arms around her to block out the pain. 

"I know it hurts Charlie, but I've got you." The tattoo artist whispered soothingly, she rubbed at Charlotte's back. It was unusual for her to be so willing to indulge in physical affection like holding somebody, it wasn't her style. Yet for the blonde, she knew she'd make an exception. 

Charlotte breathed in her scent, trying to familiarize herself with it before she pulled back. "Okay, I am ready to finish the tattoo now." She admitted, shyly stuffing her hands in her pockets. "You sure you're good to tattoo me? You look a little dead on your feet." 

"I could tattoo you in my sleep love." Becky gave her a small smile, and then lead the way out of the bathroom. She quietly explained to Paige and Sheamus that she would be finishing up the tattoo but that Paige would still be getting the money for it. 

Charlotte felt much more at ease as she let Becky tattoo the remaining parts of it. She trusted the redhead to make it beautiful and she felt safe with her. 

"Guard your heart above all else for it determines the course of your life," Becky whispered as she ran her fingers over the tattoo one last time before she sat back. "You're all done, Charlie. That's a good quote by the way." Even though she didn’t voice it, there was an obvious question in Becky’s statement.

"I got a divorce about two years ago, it's just now getting finalized." Charlotte didn't much want to talk about it, but she didn't want to be rude and not answer the question either. 

Becky seemed to take the news in stride and didn't press any further because it really wasn't her business. "Well I guess I should go grab myself a coffee now, I'll have to be back here in a couple hours anyway." 

"I could buy the coffee for you, it's the least I could do since you had to come to be here with me." Charlotte was already pulling out her wallet but Becky put her hand over Charlotte's and just shook her head. 

"We could go to coffee together instead." Becky offered, trying not to look as hopeful as she felt. 

Charlotte hesitated, knowing that her sister was still there and she didn't want to leave her. "Can I rain check? I'm my sister's ride home." She explained as Megan walked over.

Megan smiled warmly at Becky and shook her hand. "Hi."

Becky shook her hand politely, saying hello back. "Well, I guess I'll see you around another time then."

"How about you both come out for drinks with us tonight? It's Becky's night to buy shots, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company." Sheamus called, looking between Megan and Charlotte. 

"I already have plans, but Charlotte should definitely go with you, it'll get her off the couch." Megan could see the way that Becky was staring at Charlotte and she wanted to help her sister out a little bit.

Becky lit up at the prospect and seeing her look so happy had Charlotte caving. "Alright, I guess I am going out to drink with you and your friends later. What time should I be here?" Charlotte asked, giving into the plan.

"We're leaving at eight tonight, closing up early so we'll see you then." Sheamus grinned a little, excited that things were working out. He had been conspiring with Megan when he was doing her tattoo, to try and get Becky and Charlotte to spend some more time together. 

"See you tonight Charlotte," Becky said, already mentally planning what she'd wear to go drinking.

Charlotte swallowed hard, wondering if she could handle a night out with Becky and her group. "Yeah, see you tonight." She grabbed Megan's hand all but dragging her sister out of the tattoo parlor. She had a sinking feeling that she was going to need some help picking out the right outfit.   
\---

~Later that night~

Becky nervously checked her watch wondering if perhaps Charlotte was going to bail on her and not come. Becky was wearing another t-shirt, she practically seemed to live in t-shirt cuz they were comfortable, a pair of jeans and a dark leather jacket. She shifted nervously when she felt the comforting hand of Sheamus on her shoulder. 

"Relax lass, if she doesn't show up it's her loss." Sheamus knew Becky was usually careful about the people she let into her life, she didn't usually let people past the first few layers. He wanted to be there for her. 

"There is something about this one, she keeps showing up like divine timing or something." Becky shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have words to adequately explain the pull she felt towards Charlotte. 

Sheamus just gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Just don't count her out yet okay? Sometimes people can surprise you." He nodded to where Cesaro sat trying to help Paige and Ruby lock up. Sheamus and Cesaro had been together a long time now and they were happy. 

Becky felt her heartache for something like that, she wanted somebody she could come home to someday, somebody she could share her life with. She wasn't about to bank on that with a stranger, of course, that would be absurd, but she did hope that in someway Charlotte would be apart of her future. 

As if on cue, the object of her thoughts appeared at the front of the tattoo shop. Charlotte was looking just as nervous as Becky was, except her nerves were more from the fact that she still hardly knew the group of people she was going out with. 

"Glad you could make it blondie." Sheamus gave her a welcoming smile. "You already know Becks, this piece of man candy is Cesaro don't get any ideas though he's spoken for. Ruby and her girlfriends Liv and Sarah, and then Paige of course." 

Charlotte nodded to each of them, finding that they all gave her friendly smiles in return. It seemed to put her at ease. "What about her, is she coming?" She asked nodding in the direction of Asuka. 

"Partying isn't really her thing, but Asuka is always invited." Becky explained, before turning her full attention to Charlotte. "Asuka is my roommate. She prefers to go home and face time with her family or to play video games, it's her way of relaxing. She likes alone time which after a busy day I don't blame her." 

"Okay well, I guess I am ready to go if you guys are." Charlotte was wondering who's car they were taking, but she found the group just walking down the street. "We aren't driving?"

"Nah, no need. Most of us are drinking anyways and since the bar scene is really only like three blocks away we figured we'd walk. There is no point in driving if we're all drunk, it's illegal and dangerous." Becky explained, falling into step with Charlotte so they could walk together. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to the rest of the group chattering about. Becky took a moment to admire Charlotte's choice in outfit, the blonde had gone for a fancy blouse and some blue jeans with heels. She didn't seem to have any trouble walking in them either which Becky was impressed by. 

Once they got into the first bar and got a booth, Charlotte turned to Becky. "I probably owe you like a drink or two, so the first round is on me. Anything in particular you want?" 

Becky waved her off. "You don't have to buy my alcohol sweetheart, I can pay for my own."

"I insist, you've been really kind and I'd like to buy you a drink." Charlotte wanted to be the one doing something nice for Becky for a change. 

"Alright how about a mojito?" Becky suggested, figuring that was one of the easier drinks. 

Charlotte grinned and nodded. "That sounds good to me, I'll be back." 

Watching Charlotte leave the table, Ruby leaned over to nudge Becky. "She's cute eh?"

Becky gave her a playful shove. "You already have two, you can't have her." 

"Possessive already, down kitty-kitty," Liv called, joking around with Becky. 

"Don't worry Becks, I got my handsful as it is, but don't let that blonde slip through your fingers. I think she might be into you." Ruby encouraged, like the others in the shop she wanted to see Becky happy. 

Becky rolled her eyes but the idea of anybody else hitting on Charlotte kind of irritated her. She knew she had no right to be jealous, they still hardly knew each other but she did feel protective over the girl. She figured she'd make it her mission to get to know the girl as much as she could. 

When Charlotte returned to the table a few moments later, she sat down in the booth scooting so that she was closer to Becky. "Sorry it took so long, there was a bit of a line."

"No worries, you're worth waiting for." Becky flirted a little, just trying to test the waters. 

Charlotte blushed and ducked her head, staring down at her own drink that she had gotten. She wasn't really sure what to say, not used to other girls flirting with her like Becky was. 

Becky sighed, wondering if perhaps she was pushing too far. "I can stop hitting on you if it's making you uncomfortable. I am not trying to make you feel awkward." 

"I don't feel awkward per say, it's just I am not used to being hit on by other girls," Charlotte explained, willing herself to find the courage to meet Becky's eyes. 

"If you don't like girls, that is okay. I'll still be your friend and I can still stop flirting." Becky was trying to establish boundaries that would make Charlotte feel more comfortable. 

Charlotte took another drink, downing about half of it before she set the glass down. "Look I kind of like when you flirt with me. I like hanging around you and I don't know if I am ready for anything serious, with the headspace I am in. But I'd like to get to know you and maybe see where things go." Charlotte didn't want to lead her on, she wanted to be open and upfront about what she was feeling though. She was into Becky, she just didn't know emotionally if she was ready to actually pursue something and test out her feelings. 

"How about we work on a friendship first, does that sound okay?" Becky asked, putting the ball into Charlotte's court so that everything would be at her pace and timing. 

"I can do a friendship, I actually feel less sad about things when you're around," Charlotte admitted, perhaps that was why she kept finding herself at the tattoo shop. 

Becky let out a small laugh. "You don't need to come to get your skin inked just to hang out with me, you can just come in and be there. I don't think anybody would complain." 

"You mean to tell me I can come in any time I want, I'll be damned." Charlotte deadpanned sarcastically. 

"If you get coming in all the time, what you'll be is inked up love." Becky fired right back, a wide smile splitting her face. Her cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much around Charlotte, even thinking about the woman brought a smile to her face. 

Charlotte stared at her for a long moment, trying to memorize the way that the girl looked. She hadn't expected to meet somebody like Becky, the past two months had been crazy but it felt like Becky was the calm in the storm. To Charlotte, Becky was the steady ship captain guiding the boat through troubled waters. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Becky asked, wondering why Charlotte was studying her like she was. 

"No, I was just thinking." Charlotte took a deep breath, trying to figure out the right way to word what she wanted to say. "I think the best way to get to know me, is to see what is most important to me. So as my new friend, will you come with me to see my brother's grave?" 

It was such an odd request but Becky was already somewhat taken by Charlotte so she wasn't about to tell her no. In fact, she was oddly touched that Charlotte wanted to take her there in the first place. Besides Becky had been honest in saying that she wanted to be actual friends with Charlotte, so if this was what it took, then she'd do it.

"Alright, how far away is it? Should we call an uber since drank?" Becky asked she told Sheamus where she was going and not to wait up or worry about her, even though she knew that he'd be calling later to check on her and make sure she made it home. 

Charlotte in the meantime called an uber to take them to the cemetery. Becky followed her to the car and scooted across the back seat to make room for her. 

"I am sorry I am ruining your night out with your friends." Charlotte apologized, feeling like she was commandeering a lot of Becky's time. 

Becky placed a hand on Charlotte's knee and gave the briefest of squeezes before letting go. "Hey, this is worth it to me. I want to get to know you, so count me in. Tell me a little bit about your brother."

Charlotte closed her eyes, drawing the memories she had of her baby brother to her. "God so my dad was a bit of man-whore, he had so many affairs, I have two half-siblings, but Reid was my full-blood sibling. God Reid was such a ham, the life of the party. He was named after my dad Richard Reid Fliehr." 

Becky closed her eyes as well, listening to Charlotte as the girl began to paint the mental image of growing up in the Fliehr family. She talked about her siblings, talked about how Reid had always wanted a tattoo, how he dreamed of being a wrestler like their dad. She was surprised to learn that Charlotte's dad was the well-known wrestler Ric Flair but otherwise didn't ask any questions about it. All she cared about was learning what Charlotte wanted her to know and nothing else. All the other stuff didn't matter, it was clear that Charlotte just needed somebody to listen and actually hear her out.

Once they got to the graveyard, Charlotte led the way to Reid's grave. She tried to come to visit as often as she could, the flowers she had left a few days prior was still there. "Becky meet Reid. Reider this is Becky, the one I told you about." 

If Becky thought it was weird to be talking to a tombstone, she said nothing. She simply knelt down and began talking to him as if he was actually there. "I heard you like Guns and Roses, that's a badass band. Your sister tells me you're pretty hardcore yourself." Becky tenderly traced her fingers over the name on the stone. "I think we're gonna like each other Reid, you've got a pretty amazing sister." 

Charlotte shivered as she watched the interaction, even though it was one-sided. She could imagine her brother being super proud of Charlotte for getting a tattoo but also for opening up the locks on her heart, even if it was just for a friendship. 

Becky noticed her shiver and stood up, placing her leather jacket around Charlotte's shoulders. "Do you want to go, or we can stay for a while longer if you'd like." 

"I think I am ready to go," Charlotte answered, pressing a kiss to her fingers and then pressing her fingers to the stone. "I'll see you later this week Reid." She missed him terribly and did her best not to cry, but couldn't help it.

Becky simply wrapped an arm around her, guiding Charlotte into her chest letting the girl break apart in her arms. She hummed a soft little lullaby, trying to comfort her new friend. "It's okay to cry Charlie I've got you." She whispered, silently praying that she be able to take some of Charlotte's pain so that the girl wouldn't feel so overwhelmed all the time. 

Eventually, they made their way home, Becky insisting that the uber drive take Charlotte home first. As Charlotte made her way out of the car she realized she had the Irish girl's jacket still on. 

"Wait don't you want your jacket back?" Charlotte asked, not wanting to steal Becky's jacket. She liked the way it felt on her shoulder, like one of Becky's warm hugs and it smelled like her. 

"Keep it, for now, it'll give you a reason to come and see me again. Besides, I think you should come to see me again, so I can help you come up with an idea for a tattoo honoring your brother." Becky planned to work on it special. She didn't want anybody else working on it, this one she felt deserved to be from the heart. 

"Good night Becky," Charlotte called, pulling Becky's jacket around her tighter. She walked into her apartment, not even noticing that Becky didn't let the uber driver leave until Charlotte was safe inside. 

"Good night beautiful," Becky whispered softly, letting her head fall back against the headrest of the car. She could feel something stirring up inside of her heart. She was trying to ignore it, but she was definitely feeling attracted to Charlotte and she was thoroughly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I don't think I'll normally update as fast as I have been. But I guess I've been feeling inspired. Anyways feel free to leave kudos, comments, and send me some love on Tumblr at Krashlynpride. Come talk to me about this story. I am thinking about writing a Riott Squad drabble but who knows.
> 
> Love you all Squad Squad
> 
> \- Becks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Becky is a sweetheart and Charlotte needs to stop running away from her feels.

It was cold in the cemetery, and in a lot of ways, it gave Charlotte the creeps. She had made herself go through, not wanting Reid to feel as though he had been forgotten about. He was her baby brother and there was no way in hell she wouldn't come just to sit by his graveside and chat. 

There was something that helped her lately though, something that helped her cope with the chill of the cemetery - Becky's Jacket.

Charlotte would straight up deny it if asked, but there was something comforting about wearing Becky's jacket. She had, had it for over a week, but still hadn't returned it. Having it close by made her feel like Becky was there giving her a warm hug. Charlotte wasn't sure why that brought her so much comfort but it did. 

She found herself walking to Reid's grave like she did every Thursday, ready to lay fresh flowers on his grave. She would normally tell him about her week and her plans for the weekend. She had gotten Becky's cell number and had been constantly texting her a couple times a day. They were supposed to meet up that Saturday so that Becky could show Charlotte the tattoo she had been drawing. Charlotte had sent Becky a picture of Reid's tattoo and said she wanted one similar with his name on it. 

As the blonde made her way to the gravestone, she found that there were already fresh flowers there. Charlotte assumed it could have been one of her family members but something about it drew her attention. She knelt down to read the card. 

'I may not have known you, but I thank you for touching my life - B. L.'

Charlotte felt her heart squeeze as she realized that it was Becky who had placed the flowers on Reid's grave. She knew that Becky hadn't done it for her either, Becky had done it because she seemed to genuinely feel the void Reid left behind. 

She pulled out her phone deciding to text Becky. 

'You're kind of amazing you know that. Thank you for the flowers for Reid. - Charlotte'

Almost immediately she got a text back from Becky. 

'He deserved the flowers, tell Reid I said hi. - Becky'

A sad smile flickered briefly across Charlotte's face. She placed her hand on the gravestone. "Reid, I don't know what I am going to do. I think I like her, I know you would have liked her too and then teased me about falling in love again. I think she's like a soulmate, I feel a connection to her. I wish you were here Reider." 

Charlotte ran a hand through her hair, wishing she could see Becky again. She knew she'd have to see her after work, Charlotte had taken over assisting her dad in some his business ventures. Mostly she was cleaning up his bookkeeping records, trying to make sure no one was taking advantage of her dad or Reid's loss. There was a lot of paperwork to get through in dealing with both her father and brother's finance records. 

She walked back to her car, deciding she would go do some work at the local coffee shop and then once she was done she'd take Becky a coffee, she was sure the girl would probably be in need of a pick me up. Plus it was time to return the jacket, Becky's smell was starting to fade from it and it would be polite to give it back. 

A couple of hours later when Charlotte could no longer focus on the numbers anymore, pushed her chair back from the table at the coffee shop. She checked her watch realizing it was around lunchtime which meant that she could not only bring a coffee to her favorite tattoo artist but also a sandwich. 

Texting Becky to make sure she was still at the shop, she waited until she got an affirmative before buying the items and making her way to the tattoo shop. They had talked about their favorite coffee orders over text message before so Charlotte knew what her friend wanted to drink. It was strange to think that in just a couple of months Becky had become somebody she talked to frequently. Becky was the one she called when the thoughts of Reid were the heaviest. 

Walking into the shop she was greeted by Asuka, who for once wasn't drawing in the back. Asuka gave her a friendly smile and then nodded to the back. 

"Becky is in the back, tattooing Paige," Asuka explained, before taking Charlotte to the back. 

Charlotte couldn't help the dopey smile that crossed her features when she saw Becky hard at work. She felt guilty for interrupting her. 

"Hey." Charlotte greeted her and then looked to Paige who was sort of flinching as Becky was tattooing over her ribs. "That looks painful."

Becky glanced up at her and chuckled before glancing at Paige and rolling her eyes. "She's being a wuss, she's the idiot who went and got a boyfriend's name on her side only for him to reveal his true douche canoe personality. I am covering it up for her."

Paige nodded her head. "I went through a rough patch last year but Becky helped pull me through it. She's turning his name into a Phoenix to remind me that I can always rise from the ashes." 

Charlotte nodded her understanding, the more she learned about Becky, the more she realized just how much of a positive influence the woman was. Becky seemed to be a really carrying person. 

"Hey is that for me?" Becky asked, her eyes glued to the cup in Charlotte's hand. "I need a break from tattooing Paige, the Phoenix will take a couple sessions anyway with how detail she wants it."

"Yeah it's for you and the tattoo is looking nice. Good work." Charlotte said smiling and offering the cup to Becky, before helping Paige off of the table. Charlotte loved the bond that everybody in the shop seemed to have, they were all caring and seemed to have each other's back which she appreciated. 

It reminded her of her own friends, she had met Nattie through her dad’s travels. Through Nattie, she had met Sasha and Bayley and ever since then they had been inseparable, but they were often traveling and Charlotte missed them a lot. So being around Becky and her friends seemed to make her feel a lot better. 

Becky drank her coffee like a woman possessed, normally she lived off of the stuff and she was going through withdrawals. Coffee was what got her through long shifts of tattooing and working. 

"This is the best coffee ever, thank you. I could kiss you." Becky mumbled, oblivious to the way Charlotte's cheeks flushed, Becky was far to busy drinking her coffee. 

"I thought I'd bring you a coffee, I got you a sandwich too." Charlotte pulled the sandwich out of her purse, offering it to Becky who took it gratefully. 

Even Paige looked a little impressed. “A girl who brings you coffee and a sandwich? Damn if you don’t put a lock on this one, I might call dibs.” Paige mused that was pretty much her stamp of approval. 

Becky flipped Paige off and then turned her full attention to Charlotte. “So I’ve been working on a replica of your brother’s tattoo but making it more of a tribute for him. Do you want to see it?” She asked, walking over to her desk. 

Charlotte followed her, her eyes widening when she saw just how perfect the cross was. It was better drawn than Reid’s had been but similar enough that it brought a flood of emotion to Charlotte. 

“Wow, I love it,” Charlotte whispered, turned to Becky wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. It meant so much to her that Becky had done this, had taken the time to draw with a special amount of care and love. “How much will it cost to get it tattooed?”

“It’s easily a three hundred dollar piece with the effort and time it would take to get all the details but because it’s for Reid I think I can knock it down to a hundred and eighty. Is that fair?” Becky asked holding out her hand to Charlotte to seal the business arraignment. 

Charlotte nodded and shook her hand. “That’s more than fair, thank you. You’ve done so much for me, you’re one of the sweetest people I have ever met.” 

Becky shrugged her shoulders, trying to downplay the praise. She wasn’t used to it at all, and she didn’t want Charlotte feeling like there was a power imbalance in the friendship. “It’s what friends do Charlie. If you need me I’m going to be there for you.” 

Charlotte knew that Becky’s words weren’t to be taken lightly, they sounded a lot like a promise. “We should have dinner,” Charlotte said softly, as she considered the fiery redhead in front of her. "Preferably soon, if that's okay."

A look of surprise filtered across Becky’s face. “Um sure, tonight? I could make you a meal at my place.” 

“Okay, that works for me, but I am cooking for you. I’ll go pick up supplies and meet you at the end of your shift.” Charlotte said, a feeling of happiness welling up inside of her. She gave Becky one last hug and then quickly left to go finish shopping. 

Becky stared after her, she hated when Charlotte left, but there was something enticing about watching her go. 

“You’re drooling into your sandwich Becky,” Paige called, teasingly. It amused her greatly to see her mentor so hung up on a girl. It was often that Becky got crushes or let anybody in close enough. 

Becky flipped her off again. “Shut up.”

Paige just snickered and went to put some tattoo cream on her side. “It’s not my fault you have a crush on Ms. Perfect.” 

“She is kind of perfect,” Becky admitted, but she was also privy to the fact that Charlotte was in a lot of emotional pain. 

Paige made a fake gagging noise. “Yuck, love-sick Becky is literally the worst.” 

“I am still your boss, shut up and get back to work,” Becky grumbled, rolling her eyes.   
\---  
-Later that evening-

"I can't believe you tried to make a potato casserole." Becky was laughing so hard she was in tears, as she tried to swipe the smoke that was streaming out of her oven. 

Charlotte was mortified mostly, apparently her attempt to make a special potato casserole for Becky had backfired and she had almost caught the girl's apartment on fire. Thankfully Becky had been paying attention and had sprung into action. 

"What kind of Irish person doesn't like potatoes?" Charlotte challenged, still feeling embarrassed. 

"I like potatoes but not enough to burn down my house." Becky threw the charred food into the sink and started the garbage disposal. "How about we order Chinese food?" 

Charlotte nodded her head. "You order it, I don't want to fuck up dinner again. Once is enough for me." She was a bit disappointed, she had wanted to impress Becky with her mad cooking skills, but it hadn't turned out as she planned. 

Becky watched her for a moment and then gently took one of Charlotte's hands. "I've never had anybody try to cook for me before. Maybe next time we could cook together." She suggested kindly, she tenderly kissed the back of the girl's hand before going to order them some food. 

By the time the food had arrived and mostly eaten, Charlotte was feeling a lot better. Becky was teaching her how to properly use chopsticks when she accidentally bumped Charlotte's side. "Fuck." 

The Irish woman frowned and regarded Charlotte with a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"The tattoo you gave me last week has kind of been tender," Charlotte explained, she had been putting the cream on when she could to help alleviate it, but it still hurt.

Becky gave a soft hum and went to go get some cream from her room that she kept on hand. "Here this is some of the better ointment, can I see it? I'll help you apply it." She offered to the taller woman. She didn't want to take advantage of Charlotte but she did want to help a little bit. 

Hesitantly Charlotte lifted up her shirt to reveal her side, where Becky had just a week earlier tattooed the quote. "It's tender, so be gentle?"

"Of course Charlie, I wouldn't hurt you like that." Becky gingerly rubbed the medicine cream into Charlotte's side, her fingers expertly tracing over Charlotte's skin. 

Charlotte did her best not to shiver at Becky's touch, she wondered if the other woman knew just the effect that she had. She was curious as to why Becky didn't have a girlfriend or even a boyfriend already. 

"Because I went through a nasty break up."

"What?" Charlotte's head snapped up and she stared at Becky, horrified as she realized she had voiced her question out loud. 

Becky giggled softly. "You asked me a question lass, I was responding. I am not seeing anybody because three years ago I got left at the altar, it's why I left Ireland." Becky's smile died on her lips, as she thought back to why she had left. It wasn't the happiest of times for her.

"I am sorry for your heartache." It sounded lame even as Charlotte said it. She couldn't believe somebody was actually capable of standing Becky up, from what Charlotte knew of her, Becky was the kindest person ever. 

"Well, it was her loss. I am pretty great and she chose to make an idiot out of me, she broke my heart but I turned out okay." Becky shrugged, she didn't really want to talk about it. Getting left at the altar by Emma had gutted her but she had become stronger in the end. "Besides I happened to meet Sheamus, Ceasaro, and Paige out of the whole thing. I took my money from the canceled wedding and spent it on getting us here to America. Sold my stuff off back in Ireland and put that money towards the shop." She had met Asuka, Ruby and Ruby's girlfriend pretty much the same way. They had all struggled and banded together. 

"So your almost-spouse was a woman?" Charlotte asked for clarification, trying to tread carefully so she didn't open any of Becky's old wounds. 

Becky just smiled. "Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you this late in the game, but I love the ladies. There are a few guys who'd draw my eye but I like the soft touch of a woman better." Becky just grinned at her, finding it irresistible just how cute Charlotte could be when she stared at her all stunned like that. 

They continued talking for a while longer when Charlotte finally realized just how late it was. "I should probably get going."

"Or you could stay, it's late and I promise I won't try anything. My bed is big enough for two. It's a California King bed." Becky could see the apprehension in Charlotte's eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch if it'll make you more comfortable, but I just don't want you having to drive." 

Charlotte relented and finally gave in. "Alright we can share the bed, but no funny business." 

Becky snorted and just shook her head. "Of course not your majesty, I am an honorable artist, I would never take advantage of a queen such as yourself." Becky teased, giving a mock little curtesy as she stood up. 

"Oh my god, you're such a dork." Charlotte groaned, but she couldn't help but feel a million butterflies exploding in her chest at the prospect of sharing a bed with Becky. They were just friends, right? Friends could share beds, it wasn't like she had massive feelings for Becky. The war between her mind and her heart wasn't going so well, so she tried to ignore it as she followed Becky into her bedroom. 

Charlotte took the shirt Becky gave her and went to change into that and some basketball shorts Becky had thrown her way. When Charlotte returned Becky was already laying in the bed with her eyes closed. Picking the spot near the edge of the bed, Charlotte laid down. 

There was silence for a few minutes before Becky sighed and opened her eyes. "I won't bite you know, and you're going to fall off the bed if you stay there. You can put a pillow between us, but at least scoot a little closer." 

"I guess I am being a little silly." Charlotte scooted back and rolled to face Becky, who had once again closed her eyes. "You're really pretty," Charlotte commented softly. 

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Becky's lips, but her eyes remained closed. "You're gorgeous yourself Charlie. Beautiful and I don't even think you see the half of it." Becky shifted and burrowed her face into the pillow mumbling a good night.

For Charlotte, it took a bit longer to go to sleep. She watched Becky for a while, trying to figure out how to prevent herself from getting even more attached than she already was. There was a piece of her that was scared to fall in love again, scared to open herself up since this time her brother wouldn't be there to help her pick up the pieces. Reid had been the one to threaten her ex-husband after he found out the man had beaten Charlotte many times. This time if things went to shit, Charlotte wasn't sure who she could turn to that would actually help her out. 

The blonde slept restlessly until Becky reached over in the middle of the night and wrapped a hand around her middle to still her movements. Charlotte's eyes had popped open at the unexpected touch, but finally, she fell asleep. When she woke again it was close to six am, and she slowly untangled herself from her friend, put on her clothes from the night before and prepared to walk out of Becky's apartment. 

She felt like it was the right thing to do, to leave. She didn't want to make things awkward and she was feeling a lot of confusing feelings towards Becky. They had agreed to take it slow and just be friends but truth be told Charlotte did want more than that. The only time she felt like her world wasn't falling apart was when she was with Becky and near her. 

"If you leave, you will break her heart."

Charlotte froze at the voice and slowly turned to find Asuka staring at her. She had forgotten that Asuka was Becky's roommate, the girl had been so quiet the night before, Charlotte had forgotten she was even there. 

"I am trying not to break her heart, I don't want to confuse her," Charlotte explained, her hand still frozen on the door handle to leave the apartment. 

"Becky is not the one who is confused Charlotte. You think with your head, but sometimes it is the heart that should guide you. Has Becky asked something of you that you can not give to her?" Asuka asked, regarding Charlotte with a sad smile. Asuka didn't want to see Becky get hurt, and Charlotte had 'runner' written all over her face. 

Charlotte slowly shook her head, Becky had done nothing but be kind and understanding towards her. The girl had saved her in more ways than she could count. "I just don't know what to do Asuka. I don't want to hurt her or get hurt." 

"Then perhaps I am not the one you should talk to." Asuka couldn't solve their problems for them, but she could at least point one of them in the right direction. Asuka gave a small nod and then picked up the bowl of cereal she was eating and turned walking back to her own room, leaving Charlotte there stunned and confused.

"Charlotte!" Becky came tearing out of the room, she had woken up to an empty bed and the clothes Charlotte had borrowed, folded neatly on the bedside table. She relaxed when she saw that the blonde hadn't actually left yet. "God I was worried you had left." The sleepy girl's accent was far more pronounced, and Charlotte had honestly never seen anything cuter than a ruffled Becky Lynch. 

"I was about to leave," Charlotte admitted, seeing no use in lying to her friend.

Becky scrunched up her face, looking taken back by the new information. "What? Why would you leave without saying goodbye?" Becky was worried she had accidentally done something in her sleep. "Was it something I did? I'm sorry, can we please just talk about it?" Becky asked, sounding damn near scared to death at the prospect of Charlotte walking out on her. 

Charlotte moved away from the door and took Becky's hand, not wanting the girl to blame herself. "It's not you, it's me Becky." She whispered.

Becky recoiled and yanked her hand away having flashbacks to being left at the altar. Except instead of Emma breaking her heart, it was Charlotte hurting her. "Fine, go then." She said, hurt washing across her features. 

"Wait, Becky please listen to me. I was leaving because I'm scared. I like you, a lot, more than I accounted for. The past couple of months have been hell, but being around you makes me forget about that." Charlotte had never really excelled at being vulnerable and laying her heart out on the line, but Becky seemed to draw it out of her. 

Becky softened but she didn't seem entirely convinced by Charlotte's words. "You were going to leave." She pointed out. 

Charlotte sighed, trying to draw on some hidden amount of courage. "I was but Asuka reminded me that loving somebody isn't always logical, sometimes the heart is what is right. You saved my life Becky, and in a lot of ways, I think you're saving my heart too. I am still not ready for a relationship, but perhaps I can stop running?"

"It'd make it a lot easier to catch you if you stopped running. I don't like being left Charlotte, it hurts so maybe just try to talk to me next time?" Becky slowly offered her hand again, which was her own way of trying to make peace with the other woman. 

"I promise to stop running." Charlotte took Becky's hand and laced their fingers together. "Think we can still go back to sleep for a little bit?" 

Becky nodded slowly. "Yeah I think we can sleep for another hour or two, can I hold you this time?" 

"Yeah you can Beck, I thought you'd never ask." Charlotte kissed her cheek, and then took her hand and led the way back to Becky's room. "I think, I'd really like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there I hope you're all enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing it for sure. ^^ If you want to support me and my writing feel free to leave kudos, comments and come to talk to me about this AU at Krashlynpride on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also should you wish, you could support me on Ko-fi, lol and buy me a coffee xD. http://ko-fi.com/becksthewolf <\- Is the link. 
> 
> Thank you to everybody who has left kudos and comments, I appreciate you all
> 
> \- Becks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets sick, goes on a date with Becky, and has a decision to make.

Becky had a bit of a selfless romantic side to her, which was why when she heard Charlotte was sick she had made some soup and headed over to the girl's apartment to take her some. Apparently, the girl had a cold, and she really did sound all stuffy on the phone call with Becky. 

Knocking on Charlotte's door, she waited until Charlotte finally opened it. Becky could barely contain the small smile that threatened to spread as she looked the blonde over. Charlotte's nose was all pink, her eyes watery and she looked miserable. 

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, leaning back behind the door so she could cough. She felt like trash, she hadn't done her hair, it was piled in a messy bun on her head. She was wearing one of Becky's sweatshirts that she had stolen and a pair of sweatpants. 

"I brought ya some soup love. God, you look like death." Becky frowned and felt Charlotte's forehead. "You're burnin' right up lass." She gently ushered Charlotte back inside, guiding the girl one-handed to the couch. "I brought you some soup." 

Charlotte groaned but sat down on the couch, laying her head back down on the armrest. She felt sick as hell, but it meant a lot to her that Becky had come to check on her and brought soup over. "You shouldn't be here, you're gonna get sick."

Becky waved her off and carefully put some of the soup she made in a bowl. It amazed her how quickly she had gotten used to Charlotte's little apartment, and how easily she knew her way around it now. Normally Megan was around, and Becky had done her best to build a nice little friendship with Charlotte's sister. It was actually Megan who had insisted that Becky go visit Charlotte since she'd be out of town and didn't want her sister by herself. 

"Seriously, I don't want to get you sick." Charlotte protested weakly, she was too exhausted to even really fight. 

Becky shrugged and brought her the soup, helping Charlotte sit up to eat some of it. It took a while, but once she was satisfied Charlotte had eaten enough she let the girl lay her head in her lap. Slowly Becky ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair, dragging her nails lightly over the girl's scalp until Charlotte was asleep in her lap. 

Sure there was a chance that Becky could get sick, but truth be told she didn't even care. All she wanted was to take care of her friend. The more time they spent together, the more Becky could feel herself falling for Charlotte. She had an inkling that perhaps the other girl felt the same way but Becky wasn't going to force Charlotte into anything until the girl was ready to move forward. 

Charlotte slept for a long bit, but when she woke up she found herself cuddled into Becky’s side. The Irish girl had finally drifted off to sleep, her arms wrapped protectively around Charlotte. It felt nice and like home, and Charlotte wondered how she had ended up so lucky.

Looking down at Becky’s arms around her, Charlotte began to trace the intricate tattoos that littered Becky’s arms. She could feel Becky shifting under her touch, and it brought a fond smile to the girl’s face. 

“You’re so amazing and I am glad to have you in my life,” Charlotte whispered, she was still sick but she felt a lot better now. She wondered if perhaps the tattoo artist had healing properties somehow. Being around Becky made her feel as if she could fight a hundred different wars and handle everything that was thrown at her. Becky had more than saved her life and Charlotte was tired of denying how she felt. 

“Hey Bex, what’s this one for?” Charlotte asked softly tracing the clockwork gears on Becky’s wrist.

Becky gave a little yawn, her eyes opening after a moment. “When Emma broke up with me I felt like I was running out of time. I was actually a wrestle you know, on the independent circuits in Ireland and Europe. I had given it up for Emma and when she felt me I felt like my life was over. So I got the gears to remind me that I am the maker of my own destiny. I am the one who gets to decide how my life goes.” Becky gave a light shrug and snuggled back into Charlotte still sleepy. 

“You gave up on being a wrestler? Why become a tattoo artist?” Charlotte was curious now as to how Becky had ended up doing her current profession. 

“I had a steady hand and I liked art. It was simple enough.” Becky mused, finally giving up on trying to go back to sleep.

Charlotte nodded slowly. “Sometimes simple things make the most sense. I’ve been thinking and maybe it’s my cold-induced haze but… would you like to go on a date with me? When I get better I mean?”

Becky was wide awake now. “Wait really? You’d like that?” She asked softly, more than willing to go on a date with her. “I’d like to too if you’re sure. Are you sure?” Becky asked hesitantly, not wanting to get her hopes up.

“I am sure, I’d really like to go out with you officially. You’ve seen me at my worst, I’d like to show you my best now.” Charlotte said, ready to move forward and give stuff a try. It was going on close to four months of knowing each other and Charlotte was ready to at least try some baby steps like going on a date.

Becky lit up and pressed a soft kiss to Charlotte's cheek, she felt excited. "Oh god, is it dorky to say I am super excited?" She asked with a cheesy smile. 

Charlotte giggled and cupped Becky's face. "It's a little dorky but I love it. I wouldn't have you any other way, now should I kiss you or not risk you getting sick. 

Becky answered for her, by pressing a heated kiss to Charlotte's lips. Screw being sick, Becky didn't even care, not when she had a date to be all excited for.   
\---

~Two weeks later~

Becky carefully made her way to her seat, the drink and nachos she had gotten for Charlotte were balanced precariously in her arms as she tried to squeeze past people so she could sit down in her front row seat. Charlotte had sent her to fetch some snacks so they could eat while they watched the matches. 

Charlotte's idea for their first date was taking Becky to live event, to see Nattie, Sasha and Bayley wrestle. Some other superstars were there of course since it was a big event. Becky had to admit, that going to a wrestling show hadn't been what she would have thought of for a first date. Still, the idea was unique enough that Becky was willing to give it a try, she was willing to try just about anything as long as it included some quality time with Charlotte. 

"Reid used to dream of competing in the WWE. He always said he wanted to make my dad proud, I'd kill for my dad to be proud of me." Charlotte turned her attention to her date, realizing for the first time that perhaps it wasn't the best first date idea. "We can leave if you want."

Becky shook her head. "No, let's stay. Not many people can say their first real date was a WWE event." She handed the snacks over to Charlotte and leaned back in her chair. "Besides I haven't seen wrestling in a long time, it'll be well worth it. Plus maybe it'll get me cred points with your best friends. I have a feeling they will have to like me if I want more dates in the future." 

Charlotte had to appreciate Becky's willingness to go with the flow and humor her. It meant a lot that Becky was there, and willing to do dorky things with her, like watching her friends compete. "I am really glad you're here," Charlotte whispered, reaching for Becky's hand to hold it. 

A dopey sort of smile tugged at Becky's lips and she shrugged. "Yeah, I am glad I am too. Trust me when I say this is probably the best first date I've ever been on." Becky mused, glancing to the ring as she watched the people still setting up and prepping. 

Becky hadn't watched the WWE in a long time, not since she had given up on her own wrestling career all those years earlier. Before the date with Charlotte, seeing wrestling probably would have broken her heart. Now, however, all she could think about was how excited Charlotte looked as she filled Becky in on what she had missed. 

Charlotte's whole face changed, she looked like a carefree little kid, as she talked about how the toughest guys on the roster were actually the sweetest and like big brothers to her. How some of the guys she had even grown up with or known since she was a little kid. 

"You've led an interesting life." Becky mused, a tiny smile crossing her features. 

"A lonely one though. My dad said the ring wasn't the place for me, he saw how the girls got treated. I bet you could have made it here. Do you ever want to try again?" Charlotte asked, her gaze searching. 

Becky shook her head. "No, for me that ship has sailed. I am happy with my tattoo shop, probably happier than I ever was in the ring." She shrugged her shoulders, unsure of how else to explain it. "I bet you'd be good at it if you ever gave it a try." Becky mused. 

Charlotte frowned and shook her head. "Nah, I don't see that happening, but who knows." She wondered what Reid would say if he'd support something like that. He had wanted that to be his dream so bad and now he wasn't around to live it. 

Becky could see Charlotte kind of closing in on herself so she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So explain to me again why Nattie is the ref for the grudge match between Bayley and Sasha." She wanted to keep Charlotte talking and distracted so that the girl didn't have time to get all worked up and sad.

It seemed to do the trick because the smile was back on Charlotte's face as she explained the storylines and what was going on to Becky. Becky was just happy that Charlotte didn't look upset anymore. 

It was finally the end of the show when Triple H made some big announcement and ended the show, that Charlotte and Becky found themselves face to face with him. Triple H had spotted his mentor's daughter and decided to check on her. 

"Didn't know you'd be at the show tonight kid, would have given you backstage passes for you and your friend," Hunter gave Becky a friendly smile and shook her hand before looking to Charlotte. "Would you both like to come to the back, I'm sure your friends would love to see you."

Charlotte looked to Becky, trying to see if she was interested. She didn't want to drag her date into an experience that she wouldn't like. "Would you like to do that Bex, or do you wanna leave." She asked quietly, not wanting to put her on the spot. 

"We can check it out, Charlie." Becky gave her a friendly smile, and then with Hunter's help both her and Charlotte jumped the barricade and went to the back. 

Hunter introduced them around, letting them meet some of the newer stars and allowing Charlotte to catch up with her friends. Once Becky was distracted talking to Finn Balor about a show they had somehow wrestler back in the independent days Hunter pulled Charlotte aside. 

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you. How are you and your dad holding up?" It was clear that Hunter cared, he just wanted to make sure they were all taken care of.

Charlotte sighed softly and shrugged. "I don't know, I feel like some days are harder than others. It's bittersweet being here because I know Reid would have given anything to set foot in the ring for WWE."

Hunter nodded his head, he knew how much passion that Reid had, had when it came to the Sports Entertainment industry. "You know if you wanted to try, you could always have a tryout. You can prove that you belong here, carry on his dream. Why don't you give it some thought and maybe if it's something you'd like, then you can go to the performance center in Orlando." 

"Do you think I could really have a place here?" Charlotte asked, looking over in the direction of Nattie, Sasha, and Bayley. It had always been a dream of hers to travel, but she wasn't sure becoming a pro wrestler was the right thing. It was a lot to think about, and she had to consider her budding relationship with Becky. It would be a strain on a long distance relationship, she had seen that happen with her dad and his many failed marriages. Not to mention that it wasn't just Reid's dream she'd be living out but Becky's too. She didn't want to cause the girl any painful memories. 

Charlotte did her best to stay present as Hunter gave her the sales pitch, but it was clear she was troubled. She was unusually quiet and Becky waited until they were fifteen minutes into their drive home before she finally called Charlotte out on it. 

"What did he say to you? You've been weird ever since, did you not enjoy the date?" Becky asked, concern seeping into her tone. She had had a good time and she was worried that perhaps the change in Charlotte's mood had to do with her.

Charlotte's head snapped up and she looked over at Becky confused. "I loved our date, sorry to give you the impression that I didn't. I had a blast, Hunter was just saying he'd give me a try out if I wanted it."

Becky blinked, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel for a few seconds. "What did you say?" 

"Told him I had to think about it. I mean I could do it to honor my brother, to honor my father's legacy. It's just... I don't know." Charlotte sighed, unsure of how to voice all the concerns that were weighing her down. 

"I think you should give it a try, it's in your blood. If it doesn't work out, then it's not meant to be, but if it does then...why not go for it. Sometimes chances fall in our lap and we'd be silly not to take them." Becky wanted to encourage Charlotte to follow her dreams. "At the end of the day though, you have to do it for you. You can't just do it to honor them, you have to do it because your heart tells you too." 

Charlotte felt a lump developing in her throat. "What about us? I mean I feel like we're building something here and I don't want to throw it away before it even begins."

Becky let out a shuddering breath and tried to put a brave face on. "I can help you get in ring shape, I'm going to support you. I really like you, maybe been falling for you since I saved you from that bus. But I didn't save you to keep you trapped here, I want you to live your best life. I'm gonna be right here, running my tattoo shop, supporting and cheering you on." 

A bitter laugh escaped the blonde. "It doesn't seem fair though, me getting to live yours and Reid's dreams." Charlotte felt vulnerable and scared. It was a big decision and not one she wanted to take lightly. 

"I made my choice love, and trust me, Charlie, he made his. Your brother lived his life to the fullest and you need to as well. I made my choice and I am happy with it, you're gonna need to make a choice too. Just know I'm with you every step of the way." Becky promised, wishing she could kiss and hold the other girl's hand, but she had to focus on the road. 

Charlotte was feeling overwhelmed and yet slightly relieved that Becky didn't seem mad at her considering a wrestling career. She had a decision to make one way or another, she was just hoping that she'd make the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Charlotte become a wrestler? If she does will her budding relationship with Becky work out or be over with before they even get rolling. 
> 
> Also, may I point out that Becky is hella supportive and deserves some smooching from her girl. My muses are constantly yelling at me to make them an official couple already. But a good story can't be rushed. 
> 
> \- Becks
> 
> p.s. support writers by leaving comments and kudos, you might just make their day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets some help from the tattoo parlor fam.

One thing that Charlotte really hated was having to go back home to her father's house. He moved around a lot, but in the past few years, he had gotten himself a nice little house. Charlotte didn't like it though because it didn't feel like home, it just reminded her of the real emptiness left behind from her dad's travels. Yeah, he had money but at what cost to his family. 

That was one of the reasons she wasn't sure she wanted to be a wrestler, over three hundred days a year on the road. Constantly traveling, constantly going from place to place, with no real home. The road was lonely but her dad had made a lot of close friends, and a lot of Charlotte's friends were already in the business. 

But then there as Becky. 

She didn't really want to leave her and put their new relationship under strain. Not to mention her dad would probably be pissed if he found out she was going to be a wrestler. He hadn't been too fond of Reid being a wrestler and he wasn't probably going to take the news all that well. So Charlotte had asked to have a dinner with him and talk to him face to face. 

She also had to address what was going on with her and Becky. Even though it was possible he’d not agree, at the very least he’d just want her to be happy. He had no room to judge when it came to love anyways. 

Taking a deep breath she let herself into the house with her key. “Dad I’m here.” She called out to him. 

“I am in the kitchen.” 

Warily she headed in that direction, not sure when the last time her dad tried to cook something was. She was curious as to what he’d be up too, normally they ordered take out. 

“You’re cooking?” She asked him curiously, once she got into the kitchen.

Ric gave a nod. “Yeah, I thought it’s been a while since we had a home cooked family meal.” 

Charlotte was curious as to what he was up too but got to work on setting the table so they could eat when Ric was done. 

“I talked to Hunter,” Ric said glancing over his shoulder.

“What did he have to say?” Charlotte asked, deciding to go the coy route. She hadn’t expected her father to know, but then again Hunter had a big mouth and wouldn’t keep things from his mentor. 

Ric turned to face her, arching a brow at her. “He’s giving you a tryout. Since when have you wanted to wrestle?” He was cutting right the chase which took Charlotte off guard.

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably. “I thought it’d be the right thing to go.” She explained shrugging. “I am athletic and I feel like I can honor Reid by doing this.” 

“If it’s not your dream you shouldn’t do it.” Ric’s tone was a bit harsh and it had Charlotte feeling like a scolded child. "Maybe if Reid had listened to me, he'd still be here. This business is harsh, and I don’t know if you can handle it"

"I never said it wasn't my dream, you just always told us that we weren't allowed to wrestle, maybe if you had we wouldn't be in this mess." Charlotte fired back, angry that her father scolding her. "Why can't you just be proud of me for once. Hunter thinks I could do it." Years of anger were starting to boil up underneath her skin. 

Ric stopped and just glared at her. "What mess are you referring to? Your love life or Reid's death. Jesus, I need a drink." The elder Flair muttered, going to the fridge to grab a drink. 

Charlotte wanted his approval so desperately, she always had but as she stared at him now, it all felt hollow and empty. "Go ahead and drink, that's what you're best at. You drink and you drink because you can't handle acting like a grown up. Reid wanted so badly for you to be proud of him and now he's underground. He could never live up to your expectations, and I won't be another one of your casualties." 

Charlotte grabbed her stuff and turned her back, walking out on her dad. She was hurting inside, angry that her dad would use Reid against her. She ignored his calls and headed to the one place she knew she'd be safe from him, the tattoo shop. She had wanted him to be happy for her but that apparently wasn't in the cards.

Walking into the tattoo parlor, she was trying to fight back angry tears. Sheamus and Cesaro were the ones who greeted her. Sheamus was about to crack a joke when he saw her tears.

"Eh Lass, what's wrong?" Sheamus asked, concern flickering in his expression.

Charlotte hurried and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is Becky in?" She asked, she had tried texting Becky but the girl hadn't picked up. 

"She's with a client right now, do you need to talk? I can make you some tea." Cesaro offered, clearly just as concerned as Sheamus was. 

Charlotte nodded weakly, she was normally a strong person, she hated breaking down in front of people. But her dad's words about Reid had affected her and she was angry and hurt. She knew in his own way her dad was just lashing out because he blamed himself for Reid's death. 

"Do you want to talk about it? Cesaro and I just so happen to be great listeners." Sheamus offered, watching as Cesaro went to get Charlotte some tea. 

Shaking her head, Charlotte let out a heavy sigh. "It's just family drama. I guess I'm just really missing my brother right now." There were days that seemed to weigh her down more than others.

When Cesaro returned with the tea, the blonde took it gratefully. In a way, Charlotte was envious of the fact that the tattoo parlor workers had a more functional family than she ever had. They all seemed to have it so together, they had the sort of stability that Charlotte herself longed for.

Becky had done her best to focus on her client but Cesaro had let her know that Charlotte was there, and Becky wanted to be there to support her. She finished up with her client’s tattoo and then excused herself to go check on her favorite blonde. 

“You okay? I didn’t think I’d be seeing you tonight.” Becky wouldn’t force the girl to talk but she wanted to at the very least offer her the chance. 

“Yeah, I know. I am sorry I always keep showing up.” Charlotte mumbled, realizing that perhaps she shouldn’t always run to Becky with her messes. 

Becky frowned and opened her arms to bring Charlotte into a tight hug. “You can always come here, you’re always welcome love. Now tell me, Charlie, why are you here? Who caused those tears?” 

Charlotte frowned and buried her face into Becky’s chest. “My dad, he doesn’t support me being a superstar, and he said some really shitty things about Reid.” 

Becky’s frown only seemed to deepen and she rubbed the girl’s back as she listened. “Well, I’ll just have to support you enough for the both of us. Did you eat?”

“Nah, I kind of left before dinner was served.” Charlotte’s stomach was now starting to grumble.

“Come on, let’s go get some food in you and we’ll see if that helps you feel any better. That was my last client for the night so I am free to go.” Becky grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around Charlotte’s shoulders. “Wanna order take out at my place?”

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Charlotte felt like Becky’s apartment was becoming a second home to her. 

Becky was angry that perhaps Ric had overstepped. She knew that the man was grieving the loss of his son, but if he wasn’t careful he’d lose his daughter as well. She made a mental note to get a hold of him and talk to him later. 

Becky spent the rest of the evening doing her best to cheer Charlotte up, she cooked for her and held her close as they watched a movie. It was the little things that mattered because, in the end, she wanted Charlotte to feel like somebody was on her side. 

“It’s strange but the only time I feel whole is when I am near you. You’re like Atlas, you hold up my world.” Charlotte mused, she was feeling sleepy but she didn’t want to leave Becky’s embrace. 

Becky blushed and pressed a simple kiss to her cheek. “I’d do a lot of things for you, Flair. A whole hell of a lot of crazy shit.” 

“Would you spar with me?” Charlotte asked, hoping Becky could help get her into better shape before she went down for her try out. 

“Yeah, I think some of my friends could help you too. Asuka and the girls could help you a lot as well. I’ll have them help you, I think I know of a gym nearby with a ring.” 

Charlotte yawned and cuddled into Becky’s chest. “Sounds good.” She murmured before drifting off to sleep. 

Becky held her as she slept, the gears in her mind turning. She was going to find Charlotte’s dad in the morning and talk some sense into him. Becky had not really spoken to her own family in Ireland but she had found a family with her friends. She just hoped she could find a way to spare Charlotte that same kind of pain. 

\---  
The next morning as sun rays were beginning to hit Charlotte’s face she woke up to find herself in Becky’s bed, except the red-haired firecracker was nowhere to be seen. Charlotte frowned and glanced at the clock, wondering if perhaps Becky had gone to work. Reluctantly Charlotte eased her way out of the bed, trying to remember how she had got there. She knew that Becky wouldn’t take advantage and by the fact that she was still clothed meant that Becky hadn’t even attempted too. 

Stumbling into the kitchen, she found herself glancing around confused as she tried to ignore the harsh fluorescent lighting as it blinded her. As her eyes finally focused she spotted Asuka reading a newspaper over in the corner of the kitchen.

“Hey Asuka, where’s Becky?” She asked hoping her friend would tell her.

Asuka glanced at her curiously but made no comment about Charlotte coming out of Becky’s room. She had gotten used to the blonde being around more frequently, the woman was pleased that Charlotte had listened to her advice of not running away. 

“She had some business, I am supposed to help you with training. Becky said to take you to the local ring.” Asuka said, before giving a wide smile. 

Charlotte looked skeptical but she could recall Becky mentioning that most of her friends had some experience working in the indies. She knew Asuka was probably well versed and so somewhat reluctantly Charlotte found herself accompanying Asuka down to a sort of warehouse. There was an old dusty ring in the middle of it and some chairs set up. It looked like Paige, Ruby, Liv, and Sarah had already arrived there at the warehouse. 

"Do we really need all of these people?" Charlotte asked Asuka, looking uneasy still. 

Asuka snorted softly. "I am here to help you with some of the basic, how to properly bump, slam, and light submission holds. Ruby and her girls will help you with running the ropes and teaching you some agility. They are going to help you warm up and teach you some exercises you can do to stay fit." 

Charlotte nodded and then glanced to Paige. "What will she do?"

"She is gonna help you find your character. You want to stand out for something other than your last name, you're gonna have to bring something to the table besides being Ric Flair's daughter." Asuka explained, knowing that Becky had insisted they tattoo parlor help put Charlotte through her paces but also be the supportive family she needed.

Charlotte cringed at the mention of her father, it brought back the memories from the day before. He didn't support her and it made her angry. 

Paige could sense the fire inside of Charlotte. "Hold on to that rage baby girl and use it, mold it and control it." Paige insisted, knowing that if Charlotte was passionate about the craft she'd pick it up easier. 

For the next three hours, the girls from the tattoo parlor put Charlotte through the motions, teaching her how to bump and how to lift properly. They all wanted her to be successful so they were trying to impart their wisdom from the indies on her. 

"People are going to say shit about your last name, they'll tell you that you shouldn't get half the opportunities you do. But you are going to need to shut out the negative voices." Paige warned she knew that from experience. 

"I want to be more than just Ric Flair's daughter," Charlotte said softly, she didn't know if she could do it, but she wanted to make Reid proud. She knew he'd be looking out for her from heaven. She missed him so fucking much it made her sick to her stomach half the time. 

Paige checked her watch. "Becky should have been here by now."

That caught Charlotte's attention. "Where is she exactly?" 

Paige gave an uneasy look. "We're not supposed to tell you."

Charlotte frowned, a sinking feeling forming in her gut. "Is she... is she seeing somebody else?"

Ruby snorted and shook her head. "Of course not, she worships you. She went to see your dad with Sheamus and Cesaro." Ruby wasn't the type to lie. 

Paige glared at her friends and then turned to look at Charlotte. "She went there to defend you not start a fight. She really is into you and she wants to defend your honor."

Charlotte felt sick in a different way now. "I gotta go." She rolled out of the ring, all but sprinting to her car. She needed to make sure that both her father and Becky were okay.   
\---  
-Across town-

Becky was very much a kick ass and ask questions later type of person, that was why she had brought Sheamus and Cesaro with her. They were not only her back up, but more importantly, they were supposed to hold her back if she got too fired up. The tattoo artist stood outside of Ric's house and knocked. She was going to do her best to remain calm and remind him why exactly he needed to support his daughter and not push her away like he was doing.

Ric opened the door and arched a brow when he saw them. "I'm not in the mood to sign stuff for eBay. So you're wasting your time and I'd like for you to get off my porch now." Ric's eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he needed a wake-up call. 

Becky cleared her throat. “Look I am here on Charlotte’s behalf, I think you need to support your daughter.”

Ric snorted. “What would you know about me needing to support my daughter. I love her more than you or anybody else ever could.”

Becky rolled her eyes. “Then act like it, she wants your approval it’s not that hard to give it to her.” Becky pointed out, her heart aching for both of the Flairs. She knew Ric was only lashing out because he was hurting but it pissed her off.

“You don’t get to come here and tell me jack shit, you don’t know,” Ric said, still angry. He did love his daughter but he was angry and scared. Scared he’d lose Charlotte the way he had lost Reid, he just didn’t know how to describe it. 

“I know that you do love your daughter, I know that you’re both grieving. But that doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole. She deserves better than that.” Becky could see that arguing with him was like hitting her head against a brick wall. 

Charlotte by this time had shown up, fearing that she’d have to break up a fight but instead she was hearing Becky defend her and actually acting calmly. It was surprising but in a good way. 

“Dad, Becky what’s going on?” Charlotte asked, worried about what she was walking in on.

Ric looked from Becky and then back to Charlotte. “I owe you an apology and your little girlfriend was reminding me of why. I am sorry I didn’t act supportive of your training. I don’t want to see you hurt and I don’t want to lose you.”

Charlotte felt her eyes watering and moved to hug her dad. She was still angry but she was understanding everything better now. There was a lot of things that she and her dad needed to talk out, a lot of healing to be done but perhaps this was the start they needed. 

Becky watched the pair, glad that they were at least talking. She didn’t want to interfere so she nodded to Sheamus and Cesaro that they should go ahead and go. It wasn’t like Ric and Charlotte needed an audience to their family discussions. 

 

Becky was almost to the car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the gaze of Charlotte. 

“You didn’t have to do that. Confront my dad.” Charlotte was still a bit touchy when it came to family. She appreciated Becky doing that, but she didn’t want Becky thinking that she was weak and needed protecting all the time. 

“I know I probably shouldn't have confronted him but I hate seeing you sad. I had good intentions.” Becky assured her. 

Charlotte snorted. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” She pointed out, before wrapping her arms around Becky. She couldn’t really be mad at her, not when she knew that Becky was just trying to help. “Next time maybe give me a heads up before you confront him?”

Becky nodded her head. “You got a deal, Charlie.” She kissed her cheek, before nodding back to where Ric was watching. “Maybe go spend some time with your dad. Your tryout is in a week, you don’t want to have regrets when you leave, because I have a feeling you’ll make it and it’ll be full blast.” Becky believed in her and she hoped that she proved it. 

Charlotte followed Becky’s gaze. “Alright, I’ll see you later?” She asked.

“Of course cutie,” Becky promised, kissing her temple and then climbing in the car to go back to the tattoo shop.  
\----  
\- A week later-

Charlotte and Becky had spent the last week training and hanging out, though it was said out loud, they both knew they were going to miss the other. It was very blatant by the way that they found ways to touch each other's hands or arm. It was the light touches or the gentle hushed whispers between the duo at two am. 

They had been getting one last minute training session in before Charlotte was supposed to go to the airport. Charlotte and Becky were going through some basic holds when Charlotte hesitated.

"Can we talk for a minute, Bex?" She asked softly.

Becky quirked a brow and nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"I don't want you to take me the airport. I knew you were going to but it'll be hard as hell to get on the plane if you're there." Charlotte didn't miss the hurt look that crossed Becky's features. "I don't know if I can leave if you're there, for you I'd stay." 

"I wouldn't ask you to stay though, I know this is your dream," Becky promised gently cupping Charlotte's face. She was sad of course that Charlotte didn't want her at the airport but she understood. It was about time that Charlotte stood on her own two feet for a bit.

Charlotte leaned in kissing her softly. "There is something I wanna ask before I go. Perhaps it's unfair since I'll be gone a lot but will you wait for me?"

Becky cracked an actual smile and pressed her forehead to the blonde girl's. "You asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Well when you put it like that, yeah." Charlotte was blushing, but she wanted to make sure they were on the same page before she left for her try out. She tried to distract herself from her nerves by tracing the ink-stained skin on Becky's forearm of the woman and wolf. 

"You know I would love to be your girlfriend. It's my honor, Charlie." Becky could feel hope rising up in her own chest. She knew being apart would be difficult but she trusted her girl. She had spent the last couple of months falling for her, she could wait a little longer. 

Charlotte kissed her again, more firmly this time. She kissed her until she had to break away for air. "I'm going to come back to you, with a WWE developmental contract. You wait and see." 

"Trust me, I have no doubt about it," Becky assured her, before pulling back from Charlotte's embrace. "Now get going before I change my mind and try to keep you here."

The blonde gave her a sad smile and then turned to grab her bags. She didn't have to say how much she'd miss Becky, she had a feeling the girl already knew. Charlotte walked to the car and did her best not to look back even as she drove out of the parking lot. She had to be strong, she had to do this not only for herself but for Reid. Becky believed in her, and her girlfriend's faith was more than enough to push her forward onto the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this au as much as I am enjoying writing it. Leave me comments and kudos, I need the words of affirmation. 
> 
> And if you feel like supporting me check out my ko-fi page http://ko-fi.com/becksthewolf
> 
> Love y'all, also feel free to hit me up on tumblr @krashlynpride and talk to me about this AU, the riott squad, charlynch and my love Paige.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is struggling through her WWE tryout

“Again!”

Charlotte was absolutely positive she had never been this sore in her entire life. She was an athlete, had always been one to push her body to the limit, but she was thinking that she was about to break. Her body was bruised and aching, and yet she still forced herself up and ran the ropes again before taking a back bump. 

She had been at it for two days now, the try-out was supposed to be a week long but Charlotte wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to make it through the week. Since she was Ric Flair’s daughter, the coaches had been working her extra hard and her fellow competitors were constantly snubbing her and giving her dirty looks because they felt she had been handed the opportunity. 

“Again, come on!”

Charlotte could hear the droning of Bill DeMott’s voice, like nails on a chalkboard. He seemed to be intent on either breaking her down or making her cry. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of either. 

She forced herself back up, running at the opposite top rope, before taking another bump. As her back hit the mat, she grunted in pain. 

Bill let out a gruff scoff and then turned away from her in the ring. “That’s enough for now, get out of my ring.” 

Charlotte rolled out of the ring, somehow making it to her feet on the outside. She slowly limped towards the water fountain to get some water. 

“You know he’s picking on you because he knows you have potential. He wants you to rise to the occasion” 

Charlotte looked up from the water fountain and met the eyes of Sara Amato, known to the wrestling world as Sara Del Rey. The woman was a good trainer, but Charlotte wasn’t in the mood to be lectured again. Sara was normally just as tough on her as Bill and the others, but she was also just as passionate. 

“He has a funny way of showing it. I feel like he prefers me flat on my ass.” Charlotte sighed quietly, knowing she needed to not complain. She didn’t want to get a reputation as somebody who was hard to work with. 

Sara gave her a sympathetic smile. “You are the daughter of Ric Flair, but you’re green as grass. You do have some skills that others don’t have yet, so you have an edge. But we’re going to work you, we have to break you down to build you up.”

Charlotte nodded her understanding, she could understand that they were trying to help and also protect the people that she’d have to work with. 

“Tell me, why are you actually here?” Sara asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Honestly, I am here because I’ve tried to be a lot of different things in my life, but this is where I’m meant to be. My brother wanted this so badly and now I’m doing it to honor him.” Charlotte admitted. 

Sara’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Alright then, when Bill and the others push you, you keep that in mind. Remember what you’re fighting for. Now grab a drink of water and go do some cardio.” Sara said slipping back into her training persona.

Charlotte nodded and took a drink, before going and jogging off to go do cardio like Sara had instructed her to do.

The rest of her day dragged on like that, Bill going out of his way to fuck with Charlotte and make her work harder. By the time she was finally done and hitting the showers, all she wanted to do was climb into bed. 

She picked her phone up out of her locker room surprised to see that she had three messages, two from Becky and one from Nattie.

**Becky: Hey was just thinking of you today I hope your tryout is going well. I believe in you.**

**Becky: Sorry to bother you again, but I heard a song that reminded me of you. It is 'Masterpiece' by Jessie J. You're a masterpiece babe. You've got this! I'm so proud of you for going after your dreams.**

As Charlotte looked over Becky's messages she felt her spirits lift. Yes, she was tired and sore, but it felt nice to know that Becky was still on her side and supporting her. It was hard being so far away from North Carolina and Becky, but she knew that she could probably get the contract and make something out of herself. 

**Charlotte: You know babe you always come through. I miss you so much, I'd send you a selfie but I look like garbage right now. I am so lucky to have you. Your words of encouragement were much needed. Two more days and we'll know if I have this contract or not. Hugs and kisses Bex, see you soon.**

Charlotte hummed softly as she sent her message, she knew no doubt that Becky would be hanging out with the rest of the tattooed gang. It was strange but she missed them too, they had all become her family and she missed them almost as much as she missed Becky.

She checked Nattie's message next and laughed when she realized that Nattie was inviting her to hang out for dinner. Charlotte's stomach rumbled and she knew it'd lift her spirits to hang out with Nattie again. It made her happy because she honestly missed her a lot too. She'd hang out with Nattie whenever she could but sometimes they didn't see each other for months on end. 

It took her a while to find the place since she was still new to Orlando but when Charlotte walked in, she was surprised to find Bayley and Sasha there as well. A wide smile split across Charlotte's face and she embraced her friends, glad to see them all. 

"Hey Char, god it's been forever," Nattie said giving her a hug. 

"You're like one of us now," Bayley said lightly punching Charlotte's arm in congratulations. 

Sasha regarded her a bit more coldly but that was just the way Sasha was. "So how did you think you tryout went?" Sasha tended to play her feelings and emotions closer to the vest. She wasn't as open as Nattie or Bayley but Charlotte was used to it by now. 

"It's good to see you Nat, and yeah Bayley I am trying." Charlotte turned her attention to Sasha, not at all surprised the girl cut straight to the business. "Damn let a girl get a seat before you grill her." She joked softly.

Sasha motioned for Charlotte to sit and then didn't speak again until after they had all ordered their food. "Okay so spill your beans, how's the tryout?"

"I'm sure her tryout was just as hard as ours was," Bayley said softly, quietly reprimanding her girlfriend for being nosy. 

Sasha rolled her eyes but didn't look put off. "Come on out with it Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes in return, but she knew she'd have to spill otherwise Sasha wouldn't leave it alone. "The tryouts have been tough, I don't know if the trainers think I should be there. They're working me harder than the other competitors." 

Nattie nodded her understanding, she had gone through developmental, but she had been trained in the Hart Dungeon. "You'll prove you're meant to be here." 

Bayley gave her a sympathetic smile. "I have faith you'll get the contract." 

Sasha just stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "You're athletic and pretty enough to get the contract." It was about as complimentary as Sasha could get. 

Charlotte just forced a smile and was thankful when the conversation turned to Nattie's cats. She ate her meal in peace, listening to her friends and catching up on their lives. 

It was a bit later when her phone again buzzed with a message, once again from Becky. A dopey little smile crossed Charlotte’s face. Perhaps it was because of the honeymoon stage, but Charlotte was always giddy and excited to hear from her girlfriend. Besides they had only been girlfriends for about a week now.

“Why does your face look like that?” Sasha asked giving Charlotte a sort of judgy look. 

Charlotte immediately felt defensive but tried to keep from bristling. “What do you mean?” She asked, her tone eerily calm. 

“You’re still seeing that tattoo artist?” 

Charlotte did not like Sasha’s tone at all. “And if I am?”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Isn’t she a little beneath you?”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Charlotte finally snapped, she could take only so much of Sasha before she snapped. She was getting really sick of the girl’s attitude. 

“You don’t belong here. This wasn’t your dream until your brother died, I am not sure if you’re life is so boring that you needed an adventure or if you’re doing this to maybe finally get Daddy’s attention. Is that what your brother did?” Sasha said her words harsh and unforgiving.

Both Bayley and Nattie looked taken back by it, the duo stunned into silence.

Charlotte was seeing red by this point. “Fuck you, Sasha, go choke on a dick. You’d be doing Bayley a favor since you’d finally shut up.” Charlotte then slammed some money down on the table to cover her bill and left. She couldn’t deal with being around them anymore and she had been blindsided by Sasha’s comments.

She could hear Nattie and Bayley calling for her and Sasha throwing insults but she just kept walking. She was halfway down the block before she called Becky just needing to hear her voice. 

“Eh lass, what’s up?” Becky asked, and Charlotte could almost swear she could feel Becky’s smile through the phone. 

“My day turned shitty once again, Sasha was being an ass.” Charlotte sighed, cradling the phone against her ear like it was a lifeline. “Am I making a mistake by being here?”

“As your girlfriend who misses you, I’d say come on back, but Charlie you’re where you need to be. You are so close to getting the contract I can feel it from states away.” Becky’s tone had changed and Charlotte wished more than anything that she was cuddled into the Irish girl’s chest. 

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat. “How is it, that you’re always saying the right thing and saving me?” She could hear Becky chuckling on the other side of the call. 

“Oh love, I’m always going to try to save you. Selfishly I want you here but my girl got dreams too big for this town and she needs to give them a shot.” Becky whispered softly. 

Charlotte crinkled her nose. “Did you just quote a Hannah Montana song to me?”

Becky scoffed. “It’s Miley duh and maybe I did. All I am saying is you need to get ready for the big leagues baby girl. You’re going places.” Becky promised, trying to psych her girlfriend back up. 

Charlotte sighed softly. “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Me too love, but soon. You get that contract and come home baby.” Becky whispered, already knowing she’d do something nice for Charlotte when she got back. 

“What are you up to?” Charlotte asked curiously, wondering if her girl was hanging with their friends back in North Carolina. 

“Just drinking a beer,” Becky answered though she didn’t give any more info than that. 

Charlotte knew that Becky deserved some relaxing time and that she herself needed to get back to her hotel so she could be up for training the next day. “I’ll take to you tomorrow then love?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Talk to you tomorrow.” Becky whispered.

\-----  
-In Charlotte North Carolina-

Becky sighed softly once Charlotte hung up and sank down into the wet grass and dirt. She sighed softly and laid her head back against the cool stone. 

“Your sister is something else, Reid. But I think I love her.” Becky took a drink of her beer and then laid one next to his grave. Since Charlotte was gone she had taken extra flowers out to Reid’s grave to pay her respects. Charlotte hadn’t asked her too, but Becky wanted to be there for him. 

Charlotte had confessed during one of their nights spending time together that she worried about Reid being lonely. It was such an open and raw comment that Becky had decided to take it upon herself to make sure that Reid’s grave was decorated and that she went out every other day at least while Charlotte was gone to talk to him. 

“I think we would have gotten along Reid. You had good taste in music, I would have been lucky to be a part of your family.” Becky took another drink before tapping her bottle against the one she had left for Reid. “She’s gonna need you watching out for her. She’s struggling you know, maybe remind her that you’re still around looking out for her. She’s gonna need that.”

Becky shivered as she felt a breeze rippled through the cemetery. The stormy clouds overhead decided to let loose at that moment, pouring rain down on her. 

“If that’s you, Reid, don’t be a dick.” Becky joked before lightly patting the headstone. “I’ll see you tomorrow buddy, same time.” She kissed two fingers before pressing them to the stone and stood up.

She may have never met him while he was alive, but through Charlotte, she had gotten to know her girlfriend’s baby brother. Becky could almost picture the way that he’d laugh, she could see how he always seemed to be so much more full of life around Charlotte. 

Becky poured out the rest of her beer and then walked to the Uber that she had called to take her home earlier. She hoped that both the Flairs felt a little more at peace now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte comes home

“Congrats, the boss man doesn’t think you suck. You’ve made it through your auditions and if you’re still standing then I guess that means you have a little talent. Expect to get your contracts in the mail within the next few weeks. Sign the contract and mail it back, it’ll probably be the thing that pays your bills for the next few years.” Bill Demott said, his eyes narrowing as his cold gaze roamed over the last few athletes standing. 

Thankfully Charlotte was among them, she had made it through training and quite honestly it had been rough as hell. She was supposed to come up with a character that wasn’t the daughter of Ric Flair. Surely somebody could do a google search and put the pieces together but in the ring, she was supposed to be somebody else. 

She didn’t want people thinking that she was riding her father’s coattails, hell they had hardly talked since they left. Her whole life she had wanted his approval but she was finding out that she’d have to succeed with or without it. 

“I have to admit I didn’t think you had it in you, Flair. I thought by day two you’d have crapped your pants and given up on your dream of the week. You surprised me.” Bill said as he extended his hand towards her. He wasn’t a soft man, he was one who had seen the industry chew people up and spit them out. However, he had a good feeling that Charlotte could tread water and survive in the dog eat dog world of sports entertainment. 

Charlotte shook the man’s hand, squeezing it tightly before smirking at him. “Well I am a Flair and if you know anything about us, we are stubborn as a pack of mules.” She released his hand and stood back. 

Now that she knew she’d be getting a contract, he didn’t seem as intimidating. She had taken the worst that the man could throw at her and she had survived it and came out the other side stronger. 

It was a bittersweet feeling though, she had fulfilled Reid’s dream of making it and yet he wasn’t here to see her. She wished beyond anything that she could tell him and she knew once she mad it back to her hometown the first stop she’d make was to see Reid. The second stop, of course, would be to go see Becky and her tattoo parlor family. She missed her girlfriend a lot, and she knew that Becky would be proud of her. 

Gathering her gear out of her locker, she took one last look around the performance center. She had no doubts she would be back here, training and getting her ring work down pat. For now, however, she’d be happy to leave it in her rearview mirror. She wanted to finish up some business back home first. Putting on her dark sunglasses she got into her rental car, she had been gone a little over a week for her audition and training, but now it was time to head back home.

It was a rather long drive and Charlotte didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Becky, so she had told her she’d be home later just not an exact timeline. If Becky thought she was ten hours out when she was only four then so be it. She wanted to be the one who got to be full of surprises for once. 

Making a pit stop at the cemetery first when she did finally roll into town, she was surprised to find that Reid’s grave already had fresh flowers on it. She knew Becky would have visited once or twice while she was gone, but the gravestone looked well maintained, even polished a little. It warmed her heart to know that her partner cared about Reid and doing little things to show it. 

“Looks like you had some company, Reider. You were always stealing my girlfriends, you trying to get at Becky?” Charlotte asked her tone full of amusement. Charlotte knelt down so she could run her fingers along the markings on the stone, tracing the familiar words. She rested her forehead against the cool marble and sighed sadly. 

It was hard to imagine a life without Reid in it, there were still days where the loss forced the air out of her lungs. She didn’t want to imagine having to live years and years without seeing her brother’s smiling face. It felt like a cruel joke in a lot of ways, it hurt worse than whatever Bill DeMott could put her through. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes skyward and let a heavy sigh escape her. “Reid I still don’t know what I am doing with my life. I have a job opportunity now, I have the girl but I still miss you. I don’t know what my future holds, I feel like I am standing still while the rest of the world is running laps around me.” The blonde admitted, wishing for nothing more than to be able to hug her brother. 

She knew she probably needed to go talk to Becky, at the very least the Irish girl could provide some comfort. She didn’t want to make Becky think that she only used her for emotional support though. Charlotte felt a need to make sure that Becky knew she could be dependable too for whatever the redhead needed. 

\---

“Welcome to Straight Fire Tattoos and Piercing… oh, it’s you.” The way Paige’s voice had gone from cheerful to sounding like Paige had gotten a whiff of something disgusting drew Becky’s attention. 

Becky count probably count on one hand the people that Paige would greet like that, she knew the younger tattoo artist was protective and cautious. If somebody had provoked that response from Paige, then it was most likely bad news. Instinctively Becky rose to her feet, walking out of her office to see what had raised Paige’s hackles. 

“You need to get the hell out of this shop, you aren’t welcome here,” Paige growled, her eyes darkening. It was evident that Paige was in flight or fight mode and leaning towards the latter.

Becky’s gaze drifted from the young British girl to the woman at the counter. It took Becky a moment to place her, not that she could ever forget the face of the woman who had left her at the alter three years prior. 

“Why are you here Emma?” Becky finally asked, cutting right to the chase. She didn’t have time for beating around the bush, that was more Emma’s style. 

Emma shifted her gaze from a glaring Paige and locked eyes with Becky. They engaged in a stare off for a good solid thirty seconds, having a conversation with their eyes. 

Giving a sigh, Emma shrugged her shoulders and tapped her perfectly manicured fingers on the desk. “I came to tell you I am sorry.” 

“Sorry, you broke her heart or sorry that you’re a cunt?” Paige asked, her eyes blazing in anger. She couldn’t believe that Emma would show up to try and pull some shit like this on Becky. 

Emma gave a sigh of irritation. “Call off your little dog will you? She’s annoying me.” Emma replied dismissively. 

Paige looked like she was about to knock Emma out, the girl’s fist balled at her side but Becky placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Paige why don’t you go grab a bottle of water, Emma and I are going to have a little talk,” Becky said turning her back to Emma and leading the way back into her office. 

“Bye bye little doggy.” Emma taunted, unable to help herself from having the last word. 

Becky made her pay for it the second they were in the office. She roughly pinned Emma against the door, her forearm against the girl’s throat. “You ever talk to Paige that way again and I’ll give you a Glasgow smile.” She warned, waiting until she could see the fear and understanding in Emma’s eyes. Nobody got to fuck around and be mean to Paige, nobody. 

Once she was satisfied enough that Emma wouldn’t ever try to insult Paige again, Becky let her go an sat down in her office chair. She didn’t know why the Australian girl was there but it irked her to no end that Emma had shown up unannounced like that. 

 

“Now, tell me, Emma, why are you really here?” Becky said the words slowly, making sure each of the words got through Emma’s thick skull. 

Emma sighed and sat down across from Becky. “I guess I came here for closure and because I am sorry that I hurt you three years ago. I made a lot of mistakes, but I am a different person now.” Emma said, trying to appeal to Becky’s softer and kinder side. Becky was like the patron saint of giving people another chance. 

“If you are here seeking forgiveness you’re barking up the wrong tree lass,” Becky warned, barely keeping control over her temper. Seeing Emma again like this was re-opening old wounds. “You don’t get to just show up after three years and playing wrecking ball on my life. I’ve moved on.” 

“I’m pregnant,” Emma said, sinking back in her seat. 

Becky just stared at her dumbly. “What’s that got to do with me, I am lacking the anatomy to help in that and it’s been three years lass,” Becky replied unsure of what she was getting at. 

Tugging a hand through her hair in frustration, Emma gritted her teeth. “I am getting married and I am pregnant. Being pregnant changes people I guess. I don’t want to bring my child into this world, having bad mojo surrounding me. I am attempting to make amends with those I have wronged.” Emma explained, finally getting them to the root cause of why she had actually shown up at Becky’s place of work. 

Becky was stunned, she didn’t even know what to say to Emma. She had known the girl was selfish when she had walked out on her, but coming back and practically flaunting everything in Becky’s face was more than the girl could handle. 

Thankfully she was saved from having to respond, because coming in like the white knight she was, Charlotte opened the door. Somehow she looked even more toned, but the icy look in Charlotte’s eyes gave Becky chills. Truth be told, she was glad she was not on the receiving end of that one. 

“Seriously you have no control over your people?” Emma asked, sounding irritated once more. “A and B conversation lady, C your way out.”

Charlotte crinkled her nose at the childish insult. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I don’t like you in my girlfriend’s office. So why don’t you get out before I throw you out.” Charlotte was in no mood to play games. 

The very second that Charlotte had walked in to see Paige’s dark expression, she knew something was up. She had come to surprise Becky but apparently, she wasn’t the only one surprising Becky that day. 

“Girlfriend?” Emma asked looking stunned. 

“As I mentioned to you, I’ve moved on. I am happy that you’ve moved on as well but I want you to leave.” Becky was still surprised to see Charlotte but more relieved than anything else. She felt an urgency to get Emma as far away from her current girlfriend as she could. 

Emma was pissed but rose to her feet. “I just want to invite you to my baby shower and my wedding, I am trying to make amends that’s all.” 

Becky snorted as she rose to her feet and just waved Emma out the door. There was no way she wanted to be at an event with Emma or for Emma. She wished her ex the best but all she cared about now was Charlotte, her make-shift family and effectively running her tattoo shop. 

“I have to say I don’t like her.” Charlotte mused, watching Emma leave before she turned to look at Becky, her features softening. 

“When did you get here?” Becky asked sinking back into her seat. Seeing Emma and having to deal with her bullshit had effectively drained Becky of her energy for the moment. 

Charlotte moved to sit sideways in her lap. “About an hour ago, stopped to see Reid and pick you up something special, Paige was upset when I rolled in.” Charlotte ran her fingers through Becky’s hair, her nails lightly scraping over the girl’s scalp. She could practically feel the girl melting under her touch. 

Becky closed her eyes, letting Charlotte’s touch soothe her. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“I missed you too,” Charlotte mumbled, before pressing her lips to Becky’s ear, murmuring some sweet nothings to her girlfriend. She was mostly telling her about how badly she missed her and how badly she wanted to have Becky moaning and writhing underneath her.

Becky blushed, a deep heat pooling in her stomach. “Why don’t we go back to your place since I am sure you have to do some laundry, and I can cook us dinner. I want to hear all about your adventures baby.” 

Charlotte gave her another kiss, this time on her lips before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I think I’d like that baby. I can help you forget all about your shitty ex, and remind you that you’ve scored an upgrade.” Charlotte teased, not missing the hungry gleam in Becky’s eyes. It turned her on immensely to know that she had such an effect on the tattoo artist. 

“It’s a heck of an upgrade, that’s for sure. Now come on, I want to show you how much I missed you.” Becky mused, playing with her girlfriend’s fingers.   
\--  
A few hours later after both of them were exhausted and satisfied, Becky was cooking Charlotte a simple meal of bacon and eggs. It was the little domestic things, that Charlotte found herself enjoying. The way Becky looked in her robe, hair tied in a messy bun, looking right at home in Charlotte’s kitchen, all of that had Charlotte feeling like it was something right out of a 1950s catalog. 

“You stare at me like that and I’m going to have to bend you over the table again,” Becky warned, not even looking up from where she was flipping the eggs. 

Blushing at the comment, it brought a flood of heat not only to her face but to her lower region. “I don’t think I could handle another round right now baby, I’m sore as fuck.” Charlotte mused though it came out as a half whine. Becky hadn’t let Charlotte tap out until after she had been shaking and pleading for a break. 

Becky smirked smugly and shrugged. “When you’re that good, you’re just that damn good baby.” She joked before her smile faded as somebody knocked at Charlotte’s door. “You expecting somebody love?”

Charlotte shook her head but eased herself up off the bar stool she occupied at her kitchen counter. “No, I am not expecting somebody.” She glanced through the peephole, taken back to see her father on the other end of it. “It’s my dad.” 

“You going to let him in?” Becky asked, turning off the fire as she put the last egg onto a plate for Charlotte. 

Charlotte hesitated but then found herself opening the door. “Dad?”

Ric looked at his daughter as if he was seeing her for the first time. “Baby girl can I come in? Is now a bad time?” He questioned, noticing for the first time that Charlotte was not the only one in her apartment. 

Becky stared back at Ric, she hadn’t seen the man since she had confronted him before Charlotte left. So long as he was nice to his daughter than she had no issues with him.   
“We were about to have dinner but you can come in for a few minutes,” Charlotte said, once she got the okay nod from Becky. 

“I need to go put on some clean clothes, my hands are a little sticky.” Becky mused, looking between the two Flairs before heading into Charlotte’s bedroom. 

Ric watched the girl curiously before looking to Charlotte. “She’s a curious one isn’t she, not subtle at all though.”

“The only straight she is is straightforward.” Charlotte surmised before turning her full attention to her father, trying to figure out what he wanted.

Ric could sense that his daughter wanted him to get straight to the point. “I heard about your try out and that it went well. I wanted to see if I could take you to dinner but it seems you are otherwise occupied.”

“Yeah, but maybe we could grab a bite later this week. I’d love to spend some time with you.” Charlotte said deciding to throw her old man a bone. She knew that Ric was having some regrets about Reid’s death and that he was attempting to better his relationships with his surviving kids. 

Ric seemed to light up at the offer. “I’d really like that a lot. You’ll call me then?” He asked.

Charlotte nodded and hugged the man tightly. As much as they had their differences she did love him, she did want his approval. “Yeah daddy, I’ll call you. It’ll be nice to spend the day together.” 

Ric hugged her back and then headed for the door before he paused. “You can tell your girlfriend thank you, she got me to think about somethings. She’s good for you baby.”

Charlotte merely smiled, pleased that Ric seemed to be warming up to the idea of her and Becky. “I’ll let her know dad.” She said, locking the door behind him. She scooped up the plates of food Becky had made and walked towards the bedroom.

There was nothing wrong with a little breakfast in bed after all. 

 

\-----

The buzzing of the tattoo needle was almost enough to put Charlotte to sleep. For whatever the reason was, whenever Becky would tattoo her, it never hurt as badly. Becky was inking a lyrics from Guns n Roses on Charlotte’s wrist and forearm. 

The idea had come up when Charlotte was talking about how she might be stuck in developmental for a while. She had to earn her spot at the top, even if she didn’t know how to make herself stand out. She didn’t want to be the Flair floundering in developmental. 

Becky had started singing the guns and roses song ‘Patience’ to her and it had brought tears to Charlotte’s eyes. It was the song that she and her brother would sing together on long car rides. 

“A little patience Charlie girl.” That was always what Reid said to her. 

So Becky was tattooing the first three words onto Charlotte’s skin. As usual, whenever Becky tattooed her, she gave some witty quote or pun. It was just Becky’s way of keeping Charlotte present.

“I love you.” 

Becky’s head snapped up and she glanced to Charlotte surprised by the randomness. “W-what?” She stammered, unsure if she heard her right. 

Charlotte was blushing now. “I love you, you don’t have to say it back or anything, I just really love you, Bex.” Charlotte was wondering if she had made Becky uncomfortable. 

Becky finished wiping down Charlotte’s tattoo, before clearing her throat. “I love you too Charlie.” She said finally finding her voice. “I think I have for a while now. When you were gone that’s what I told Reid, is that I was falling in love with you.”

“That is really sweet and I’d like to kiss you now,” Charlotte said, giving Becky a heads up before she launched herself at the girl, kissing her deeply. 

Becky giggled against her lips and held her close, kissing her back just as deeply. She bit playfully at Charlotte’s lower lip, giving a tiny tug. 

“You’re going to start something you can’t finish before we have to leave,” Charlotte grumbled, running her fingers through Becky’s hair. Their friends were waiting for them at the local bar a couple streets over, everybody wanted to celebrate Charlotte getting her contract. 

Becky reluctantly pulled away and gave a dramatic sigh. “Always cut off when we get to the good stuff.” She was only teasing of course and kissed the back of Charlotte’s hand. 

“I need you to tell me something,” Charlotte said, her voice growing smaller. She didn’t always have insecure moments, but now that she knew she’d be spending a lot of time in Florida and away from Becky, she needed some reassurance. 

“I’d tell you anything,” Becky said, sensing the mood shifting to a more serious one. 

Charlotte took a deep breath, trying to pick her words carefully. “I want to make sure we’re exclusive.”

“I’m your girlfriend, I am not really seeing anybody else.” Becky was rather confused but she was trying to follow Charlotte’s train of thought. “Are you seeing anybody else?” 

“God no, of course not. I just… I just want to make sure we’re on the same page baby. Long distance is hard and I just don’t want to lose what we have.” Charlotte explained, she was still fighting with Sasha and Bayley by proxy. It was going to be hard to be away from Becky and the rest of her friends from the shop. 

Becky’s face softened and she tenderly kissed her girlfriend’s forehead. “You have nothing to worry about baby. I’ve only got eyes for you, you’re the only one who gets my heart pounding. You got a real flair for it.” Becky couldn’t resist the pun, but she knew it was worth it when Charlotte cracked a smile. 

“You’re unbelievable you know that.” Charlotte giggled and just kissed her girlfriend. “Come on, we have a party to get too.”

“Wait I got more puns, orange you glad I’m around to cheer you up?” Becky asked, pointing exaggeratedly at her fiery hair. 

Charlotte just groaned, wondering how she had fallen in love with such a dork. It did make her feel better to know that Becky was just as smitten with her. Perhaps with a little patience, everything would indeed be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte moves into her new place and Becky helps. Here have the other two horsewomen as well for a cameo.

“I wonder if it possible, that I am somehow making a mistake.” 

Becky looked up from where she was unpacking one of Charlotte’s many boxes. She had agreed to assist Charlotte in moving down to Orlando to be near the performance center. They had gotten a u-haul and despite Becky making all the puns, Charlotte had managed to keep putting up with her. 

“What would that mistake be?” Becky asked, noticing the look of concern on Charlotte’s face. She got up from where she had been sitting on the floor and wandered over to Charlotte. “Are you okay? You’re looking a little pale.” 

“I’m just worried I guess. I mean I’m worried about being away from you, not that you’ll cheat or anything, but more worried that you’ll grow sick of waiting for me.” Charlotte hated being vulnerable but she was worried. She was leaving the safety of her hometown for a career that was very likely to chew her up and spit her out. 

Becky sighed and pressed a kiss to Charlotte’s temple, holding her close. “I told you I could be selfish and ask you to stay but that is not loving. You regret the chances you don’t take Charlie. I promise you I’ll be waiting for you okay. Live your dreams, because I am living mine.” Becky mused softly, trying to assure her that everything would work out. 

Charlotte still didn't look convinced, the little apartment was nice but she was worried that she was making a mistake by leaving Becky. "Sometimes I wish you were more selfish. You are always so good to me, I am not sure I deserve you. Why can't you be selfish Bex?" She mumbled, burying her face into Becky's neck. 

"Then I wouldn't be the same girl you started dating now would I? I believe my first act was saving you, I happen to be in love with you Charlie." Becky whispered, wanting nothing more to take away the pain that still haunted her girlfriend.

"How about I finish unpacking these boxes and you can order us some pizza?" Charlotte suggested, knowing she needed to unpack her bedroom boxes so she'd have a place to sleep. 

Becky nodded and stood up, but then hesitated for a moment. She took out her phone and put on 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus. As silly as it sounded, she wanted to make good memories in the apartment with Charlotte, so that the girl would have something to think about when they were apart. 

Charlotte looked confused but took Becky's hand. "What are you doing babe?"

"We're dancing with each other," Becky stated plainly. She didn't like seeing her girlfriend sad and wanted to give her a reason to smile. She knew that Charlotte was scared of the future, hell Becky got scared sometimes too. Becky had her own insecurities, Charlotte would someday be traveling the world and meeting lots of people. Becky was terrified that Charlotte would move on and no longer find her interesting, but she wanted to be supportive no matter what. 

Charlotte laid her head down on Becky's shoulder, happy to dance with the Irish girl. "Where do you see yourself in ten years, babe?" Charlotte asked quietly. 

"In ten years? Well, I'll be thirty-four at that point, so probably if I have my way married with at least two kids and a dog. I'll have a nice home, and my tattoo shop will be super popular. I might even have a nice car." Becky mused, daydreaming about her future. Though she didn't say it out loud, she hoped that her girlfriend understood that Becky wanted all of those things with her. She wanted the white picket fence, American dream with Charlotte. 

"I think I would like that, a home with somebody that I love. My family has never been good at marriages." Charlotte pointed out, hell she had never been good at marriages. 

Becky let out a soft laugh. "Well, I happen to have the luck of the Irish babe. My family is great at marriages, so you might be in luck." She teased kissing her tenderly. Becky knew their relationship was still new, they had only been together a few months but she could see Charlotte in her future. 

"You really think we can make it baby?" Charlotte asked, needing Becky's reassurance. Charlotte could be cocky, she could be confident, but sometimes she needed Becky to tell her that things would be okay and work out. 

The song ended and Becky stepped back. "I'm going to order the pizza now, but you're going to be something amazing baby. We won't just make it, we're going to excel. You're going to win championships and be a future Hall of Famer. Everybody at the Tattoo parlor is going to support you, don't even stress love. You have a family with us." Becky gave her one last kiss, a passionate one full of emotion, that left Charlotte feeling a little weak in the knees. 

Becky couldn't help but smirk when she heard Charlotte's needy little whimper. It still amazed her that she had that kind of effect on Charlotte. She heard a knock at the door and glanced down at the phone realizing she hadn't even called in the order yet.

"Are you expecting somebody Charlie?"

Charlotte glanced to the door. "No, I am not. The only one who has my address right now is you, my dad and Nattie." She walked to the door, opening it to find Sasha and Bayley on the other side. 

Bayley immediately hugged Charlotte the second the door was opened, while Sasha held back staying a few steps back. "Sasha is stubborn but she is sorry. I am sorry too, I am sick of fighting." Bayley hated fighting. She was always the type of friend who wanted to make things right straight away. 

Charlotte glanced to Sasha, wondering if the girl was the reason Bayley had waited so long to try and make amends. Charlotte hated fighting with her friends, and it had been a few weeks since she had last talked to Sasha when Sasha had insinuated that Becky was beneath her and said some harsh stuff about Charlotte only being a superstar to get her dad's attention. Charlotte felt like she had every right to be angry with Sasha. 

Becky stood behind Charlotte ready to back her girlfriend up. "It's Bayley, right? Why don't we go to the kitchen, I need some help unpacking Charlotte's boxes, and those two need to talk." 

Bayley nodded, letting go of Charlotte and walking into the kitchen to help Becky unpack all of Charlotte's boxes. "Do you think we need to stay. They might brawl if they're left alone." Bayley warned she knew the both of them pretty well. 

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "My money is on my girlfriend kicking your girlfriend's ass, sorry Lass." Becky gave her a light nudge. "We'd break it up don't worry." 

"Oh.." Bayley did not look as thrilled or reassured by Becky's words. 

"Why are you here Sasha, did Bayley force you to come?" Charlotte asked, wondering why Sasha had even allowed Bayley to drag her to the apartment. "Did Nattie give you my address? That's a stupid question of course she did."

Sasha frowned and cleared her throat. "I'm not good at apologies Charlotte, but I owe you one. I was wrong to say what I did, I was wrong to bring up Reid and your dad. That was a low blow and I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sasha explained, looking Charlotte dead in the eyes as she made her apology. 

Charlotte's eyes narrowed and she chewed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out if Sasha was being sincere. "Your words hurt me Sasha, but I said some mean stuff back. Like about you choking on a dick and I was wrong for that." 

Sasha let out a bitter laugh. “Bayley got a kick out of that one. She said the only dick I’d be choking on was her's.” Sasha glanced to the kitchen to where Bayley was. “I am sorry for what I said to you. I was really out of line.” 

Charlotte opened her arms and hugged Sasha. “I forgive you, let’s refrain from talking shit to each other about our love lives yeah? I hate fighting with you and Bayley. It's kind of a drag when you miss your friends. ”

Sasha nodded slowly, hugging her back. “That sounds more than fair. And tell me about it, I hated fighting with you. I really am glad you’re in the WWE with us.”

“I hope I make a good superstar.” Charlotte was still a bit nervous. She knew she had to live up to her father's legacy and those were some big boots to fill. 

Sasha placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “You will be, we’re going to run the damn show okay? Besides, I think you’ll have people in your life who push you to be your best.” Sasha gave a knowing glance to Becky who was bonding with Bayley in the kitchen. 

A small smile curved up the corner of Charlotte’s full lips. “Yeah, I think you’re right. It’s gonna be an adventure.” She remarked, finally feeling a little bit better. 

"Well maybe Bayley and I should get going, so you both can enjoy your evening." Sasha didn't want to overstay her welcome.

Charlotte laughed. "No since you're here you can help me unpack my apartment and I'll pay you with Pizza and beer." 

Sasha just rolled her eyes. "I knew coming here was a bad decision." She joked but nudged Charlotte. "Give me a box and I'll unpack it." 

Charlotte pointed Sasha in the right direction and headed into the kitchen to kiss Becky. "I love you, Bex, thanks for insisting I talk things out with Sasha and thank you, Bayley, for being the level-headed one and coming over."

Bayley watched the duo and shrugged. "I'm a hugger, I hate fighting. Why fight when you can hug." 

"Yeah what she said, but why hug when you can kiss." Becky teased, kissing Charlotte deeply before pulling back. "Now let's finish unpacking this apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so we're almost at the end of the journey. Chapter 10 is gonna be the last chapter and it's gonna feature a ten year time skip toward to the end of Charlotte's career. Don't worry there will be lots of reflection and stuff, but I feel like it'd be tedious to try and cover her whole career. We'd be here for like another seven chapters xD. I feel like the last chapter will end up being decently long, 2000+ words probably. Cuz I gotta write that happy ending ya feel?
> 
> Also I have a few drabble ideas for different ships (Ruby/Alex, Paige/Lita, ect) and probably another Charlynch multi-chapter story. For those of you who like women's soccer you should my stories for that. Soccer is still my top love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skip forward and the end

Ten years.

It had been a very long ten years, filled with laughter, love, pain, injury, and loss. Yet, Charlotte felt like she had come through the other side of it a stronger person. Charlotte had been knocked down and she had gotten up. She had walked through hell, but the thing was that she hadn't walked through it alone. Becky had been by her side every step of the way. 

They had gotten married about a year and a half into Charlotte's career after Charlotte had won her first championship. Becky, of course, had proposed and joked about what kind of champion didn't have a championship ring. Charlotte wasn't sure what was better, winning the title or having Becky propose in front of all of their friends and family. The proposal its self, was kind and sweet, Becky gave a heartfelt speech and then when they were alone later, went into detail about why she wanted to marry Charlotte. 

Becky honestly thought that Charlotte was her sunshine, the girl could make heaven jealous. Becky didn't want to keep living apart from her, she wanted to be married to Charlotte and tell the whole world about their love. 

Things, of course, hadn't always been smooth sailing, being on the road three hundred days a year was stressful on any relationship. The pair had their fights, but at the end of the day, Becky always insisted on talking things out before they went to bed. Becky never wanted to go to bed angry at Charlotte and she didn't want Charlotte to go to bed angry at her. 

It was two years into Charlotte's career that Becky moved her tattoo shop from North Carolina to Orlando so she could be closer to Charlotte's training center and possibly get more time with her favorite girl. Becky had allowed Sheamus and Cesaro to keep the one open in North Carolina, while Becky took Paige, Asuka, and newer apprentice Toni Storm to help her run the one in Orlando. 

Three years into Charlotte’s career, Ric had passed away from a heart attack. Charlotte was devastated of course, but Becky had helped her process the grief. It was probably one of the hardest periods of time but Becky had taken care of her. 

About four years in Charlotte's career, the girl tore her ACL in a freak accident and was sidelined for close to nine months. It was then that the couple agreed to maybe focus on a family. Getting some help from Sheamus as a doner and some modern medicine, Becky gave birth to a little boy they named Reid Sheamus Quin, and then three years later they had a daughter which they named Natalie Paige Quin. 

Becky knew that Charlotte hated being away from their six and three-year-olds. Reid was feisty and opinionated, his temperament a lot like Becky’s when she got angry. Natalie was more calm and shy, a total mommy’s girl for Charlotte. 

Charlotte loved her family, she had gotten both Reid and Natalie’s names tattooed on the inside of her bicep, to remind her of why she was fighting. She also had a Celtic wedding band tattoo on her ring finger, so that even when she couldn’t wear her ring during a match it’d still be there. 

Charlotte had wrestled her last match the night before at Wrestlemania and was giving her retirement speech now in the ring at Raw. She knew that Becky, as usual, would be front row, with their little tattoo family. Sheamus, Asuka, Paige, Cesaro, Ruby, Toni and everybody had flown in to watch Charlotte’s last match and now they were there to support her in her retirement. 

Charlotte felt like it was bittersweet as she stood in the ring, letting the cheers and reaction from the crowd soak over her. She had defeated both Bayley and Sasha in her last match to retain and retire with the raw women’s championship. She had held it for close to a year and a half. 

“Ten years ago if you would have told me I’d be a wrestler, that I’d be a future Hall of Famer… god, I would have laughed in your face. I would have thought you were lying to me because that's what my dad was. I always wanted to make him proud and I can honestly say I did that.” Charlotte looked out at the crowd, her gaze searching until her eyes landed on Becky. 

“Somebody once told me that Ink stains the skin, it’s permanent, it’s meant to last. I wouldn’t be here today without my partner, my personal tattoo artist, my wife, my Becky. A lot of who I am outside this ring is shaped by her. She taught me to be a better human, to love, and quite literally she saved my life.” Charlotte let out a small laugh as she recalled Becky pushing out of the way of the bus.

"They say love hits you like a bus, thanks to her I didn't have to know what it felt like to get hit by the bus. She saved me on one of the darkest days of my life. I love her a lot." 

It was weird to think about, but Becky was the reason that Charlotte had a lot of the happiness that she did. Becky had always been supportive, pushing her towards her dreams. If Becky hadn’t of saved her, Charlotte would never have had a career, never had kids to come home to, she’d be just another grave. 

“I think everybody in this arena should give my beautiful wife a hand. She helped train me, she helped me with my promos. Outside the ring, Becky is the best tag-team partner I could ever ask for. She is the greatest mom and while retiring is sad I think it’s time. She’s carried the weight for so long and now it’s my turn.” Charlotte was more than ready to go home, she had accomplished everything she wanted to in the WWE. She had spearheaded a revolution, she had competed in so many first-ever matches.

“There are some people backstage that I need to thank first though,” Charlotte said, before calling out all the girls in the back. She could see Nattie, Sasha, Bayley, and some of the other girls she had trained with and performed with. The girls she had busted her ass off for ten years, who fought by her side in the trenches to improve the division. 

“I want to thank each and every one of you ladies. You pushed me to be better in the ring, you never accepted less than my best and you helped me earn a living these past ten years. You taught me about sisterhood, loyalty and how to have a party. I am beyond touched by everything you’ve done for me. My life is so much richer for having known and traveled beside you guys.” Charlotte’s heart felt full, she was endlessly grateful for everything the girl had done for her. 

Charlotte turned her attention back to the front row. “I want to thank my tattoo shop family. You haven’t just left permanent ink marks on my skin, but you made a permanent mark on my heart too.” Charlotte locked eyes with Sheamus in particular. He was staring at her like a proud father bear. 

“Sheamus you, in particular, gave me and Becky a blessing twice over. Your niece and nephew love you and Cesaro. Thank you guys for being my home when I had lost mine.” Charlotte could feel herself getting emotional. 

She had never thought she’d be as good in the ring as she had turned out to be. She missed her dad every day, but she knew that Ric was in heaven with Reid watching over her. 

“To my dad and especially to Reid, my baby brother. I love you guys and I hope that you’re looking down from heaven and you’re proud of the woman I became. I may not be a kiss-stealing’, wheeling and dealing son of a gun, but I am a woman who had a flair for the extreme. I can say that I am proud of where I am ending my career.”

Charlotte rolled out of the ring and walked over to Becky, giving her a lingering kiss before staring down at their two kids. “To my children, mommy’s ready to go home. Just need one last thing.” She helped the kids over the barricade and helped Becky over as well. 

“I can’t end my career without doing the Flair strut, and so I need some help from my family,” Charlotte said, laughing at the look of horror on Becky’s face. She knew her wife preferred not to be in the spotlight, but Charlotte felt like the girl deserved it all.

“I don’t strut love, you know I suck at it.” Becky protested, but she helped the kids into the ring. She wasn't going to deny something that would make her wife happy. "You better enjoy this baby, because me strutting is only happening once in this lifetime."

Charlotte laughed. “Play my music please.” She called, waiting for it to play, before she, Becky, Reid, and little Natalie did the Flair strut across the ring. Charlotte knew it’s what her dad and her brother would have wanted, and there wasn’t any other way she wanted to end her career. 

She looked skyward, mumbling a silent thank you to Reid. A decade earlier she had asked for her brother to send her a sign, and he had sent her Becky. He had sent her the best gift, she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really appreciate all of you that came onto this ride with me. Writing the final chapter was so hard, because I didn't know how to get it to where I wanted it to be. So what was your favorite part of the whole story? Look out for some more of my future stories. 
> 
> Shout out to my buddies on tumblr, espeically Padya, because you made this story special. Like you encouraged me to write, so this one is for you. 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day, stay safe out in this cold world.
> 
> \- Becks

**Author's Note:**

> I have some major Becky and Charlotte feels, so you may just have to deal with it. Becky is Charlotte's white knight in a lot of ways so we'll see how this plays out.


End file.
